Heartache Every Moment
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: Story goes back to when they are in High School. So expect alot of drama and lifes being turend upside down.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story goes back to when they were all in High School. So most characters that are in this story are younger. Most of them are either seventeen or eighteen. Emily is the only one who isn't going to be a senior. She will be a junior and is only 16. _

_**Main Characters**__: Sam, Carly, Jason, and Sonny. _

_**Other Characters:**__ Emily, Patrick, Robin, Elizabeth, Lucky, Jax, Courtney, Brenda, Nikolas, and Lorenzo._

_Alexis and Ric are adults still. Alexis is Sam's mother and Ric is the stepfather. They still have Molly and Kristina._

_**Starting out Couples:**__ Sam and Lorenzo, Courtney and Jason, Emily and Nikolas, Elizabeth and Lucky, Sonny and Carly._

_The Pairings are due to change as the story goes on. I do not own these characters unless they are ones you do not know that pop up every once in awhile. The chapters in this story are really long so updates might be further off as this isn't really isn't made into chapters just whenever I think its right to end and move on to the next thing that happens. So I hope you like. Please read and review._

_BUZZ.. BUZZ. BUZZ. SLAM._

Sam rolled over in her bed after shoving her alarm clock off its stand and into a drawer on her nightstand. She snuggled back up her blankets and pillow and tried going back to sleep. She didn't want to wake up and go to school. But soon she heard the creaking of her door opening as the smell of coffee filled her room. She shut her eyes tight hoping they'd just go away but no use. Her mother was sitting on her bed shaking her shoulders. Sam let out a sigh as she turned towards her mother and stared up at her.

"Sam you need to get up. You don't want to be late to school" Alexis softly said. While smiling down at her daughter. "Here is a cup of coffee more is in the pot if you want more. But you have to get up and around. I'll see you tonight for dinner."

Sam took the coffee and let the hot liquid slide down her throat. "Thanks mom. I'm up now" She said taking another sip.

"Ok well I am off to work. See you tonight" Alexis kissed Sam's cheek and got up and left Sam in her room. Sam sat the cup down and pulled out her clock to see what time it was.

"Shit" Sam said seeing it said 7:30. She jumped out and got ready for school.

"JASON YOU UP? JASON WAKE UP WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE" Emily yelled from the hall as she walked downstairs to get breakfast.

20 minutes passed and Jason finally rolled out of bed. He showered quickly and got dressed and headed downstairs to his family.

"Its about time Jase. I am not going to be late because of you" Emily said taking a drink of her orange juice. Jason poured a glass of coffee for himself ignoring his sister. "Jase are you listening to me?" She asked. Annoyed by her older brother.

"Ya ya I hear you Stop nagging me i'm up aren't I" Jason said. Drinking his coffee. He turned to his sister. "Come on lets get going" he said after finishing his coffee and headed towards the door. Emily tagging behind him.

Sam drove up to the school and parked. She got out of her brand new black Mercedes. She was wearing jeans and a black tank top her hair was down and she wearing flip-flops. She searched the parking lot for Lorenzo Alcazar. She spotted him talking to a group of his friends and made her way over to him.

"Hey Sam" the group greeted her when she reached them. She kissed Lorenzo and slid into his arms standing there with all of them.

"Hey guys, Are you guys happy to be back" She smiled rolling her eyes.

"Oh ya let me tell ya." Yawned Carly.

Sam laughed. It was always to early for Carly if it was before Noon. Everyone else just groaned.

"Are you going to finally join the cheerleading team this year Sammi" Asked Courtney.

"Your funny. No I am not." Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh come on babe, You know you'd look Hot in one of those Cheerleading outfits" Lorenzo said ever so sexy.

"Get it out of your head honey. I will never wear one of those uniforms." She laughed hitting his stomach.

The bell soon rang and they all walked in together and parted ways as they made it to their own classes agreeing to meet up at lunch.

The morning seemed to drag on as the bell finally rang for Lunch. Sam entered the cafeteria. She scanned the room for friends. She spotted a few and walked towards them.

Jason was sitting at a table with Courtney, Carly, and Sonny. When Sam walked passed. She said a quick hi to Courtney and Carly as she made her way back to the table Lorenzo was sitting at. Jason could help but notice how beautiful Sam looks.

Sam was one of the popular girls without being in any sports. She got along with everyone and was really nice unless you were on her bad list and which you were treated like shit. For the most part none ever seen Sam get mad or Cry. She had the perfect life. She was Smart, Beautiful, Caring and had a boyfriend. No one knew the secrets she hid under her make-up and deep down inside. Sam sat down with Lorenzo, Lucky, Elizabeth and Nikolas.

"Hey how were your classes this morning babe?" Lorenzo asked kissing Sam.

"A bore, I am just happy rest of today will be light" Sam said eating one of Lorenzo's fries.

"What class have you had Sam?" Asked Elizabeth.

"All my classes this morning were advance placement class and college courses. So I had advance Chem., College Algabra, advance physics and comp 1" Sam said reading off the classes she has been in.

"Damn girl that sounds like a tough morning. What do you have next?" Asked Lucky.

"Oh I have a free period." She said.

"Great that means we can spend time together before 6th period because I have a free period as well" Lorenzo said.

"Great" Sam said kissing Lorenzo.

"Oh geez didn't the school check that? I mean I just hope you don't get caught making out in the library again" joked Nikolas.

"You are not going to let that go are you Nik" Sam said smiling.

"No come on you were in the library and he was getting ready to remove the shirt Sam" Nikolas stated.

"Whatever. I have no intentions on getting caught this year" Sam smiled.

Jason was still watching Sam as she smiled.

"Hey Jase, what you looking at?" Asked Sonny.

"Oh nothing just staring off in space" he said turning his attention to the mindless chitchat Carly and Courtney were talking about.

"So you want to go shopping after practice?" Asked Courtney.

"Ya sure but I have to run home first" she replied.

"Great" Courtney said as they got up because the bell had rung for lunch to be over. Everyone left the lunchroom.

Sam was now sitting at a table in her last class of the day. Which was her History class. Sam whole body ached and her energy she had this morning was gone. Lorenzo had been a little too rough with her during their free period. Sam had a few brushing forming on her wrist and stomach. Sam didn't lift her head up or move when Carly sat down next to her at her table.

"Hey. You look like hell" Carly said elbowing her in the side playfully. Pain shot through Sam and her body stiffed as she was pushing tears back. Carly saw this and was very concerned. "Sam what is wrong with you" Carly said as Sam took her hand away from her side.

"Its nothing Carly don't worry about it" Sam said as the pain subsided and the teacher came in.

Sam wrote getting lost in what the teacher said to pay attention to the well develop bruise on her left wrist. Carly finally looked down at Sam. Seeing her wrist. She leaned into Sam.

"Seriously what happened to you Sam and why do you have a bruise on your wrist that looks like someone grabbed you a little to rough" Carly said.

Sam didn't understand Carly about the bruise on her wrist. Sam looked down. "SHIT... " Sam said. "Will you email me the rest of the notes for this class" Sam asked looking up at Carly who had concern on her face.

"Sam what happened?" They weren't close friends but they were nice to each other and talked.

"Please will you email me the notes" Sam said as she shoved her stuff into her backpack.

"Ya sure" Carly said as she watch Sam get up and leave in the middle of class.

Sam left and got into her car and headed home before anyone knew she left school. She even called Mike to tell him she couldn't work tonight because she had a bunch of schoolwork already but she would be in on her next shift.

The bell finally rung and school was let out. Everyone gathered out by the cars before practice.

"Where's Sam?" Asked Nikolas.

"I don't know she won't pick up her phone" Lorenzo said. It wasn't like Sam not to answer her cell.

Carly looked down. Knowing Sam had left.

"I don't even see her car" Courtney said. Looking over to where there was an empty parking spot were Sam's car was sitting earlier. Sonny picked up on the way Carly was acting.

"Carly do you know where Sam is?" Asked Sonny. Everyone looked at her.

"She left in the middle of History" Carly said.

"Why? Is she all right?" Asked Nikolas who was glaring at Lorenzo. He didn't really like him just dealt with him because of Sam since they were cousins.

"I don't know she asked me to email her the rest of the notes and left. But she was acting a little weird" Carly said looking at Lorenzo. Figuring it was he who had left the bruise on Sam.

"I'll go see her after practice" Lorenzo said as he walked away from the group. Carly glared at him as she watched him walk away and started talking to some other girl.

"God I hate that guy" said Jason as they all walked towards the fields for practice.

The next day no one had seen Sam. Everyone wondered where Sam was because all they got from her was she wasn't feeling well and wouldn't be at school. That was when ever anyone had texted her asking her where she was. Alexis had called her in. Ric was staying home for the day and was watching after Sam to make sure she was ok. Sam trotted out from her bedroom wearing a white tank top and gray pj pants with fuzzy boots on her hair was up in a messy bun.

"How you feeling?" Asked Ric who looked up from a file he had.

"Better still a little sore" She said sitting down carefully but it didn't stop pain from shooting up her side.

"Are you sure? What really happened to you Sam?" Asked Ric.

Sam had wrapped her wrist up to cover the bruise and told them it because she was a huge dork and hit her hand on something.

"Ya I'm fine its nothing, Can you go get me some aspirin and a glass of water please Ric" Sam asked.

"Sure thing" he said getting up and leaving the room. Sam lifted her shirt up on the side showing a really huge bruise taking up most of her side. She put her hand to it and winced in pain. Ric walked out and saw the bruise.

"Sam what the hell is that" He said with concern in his voice.

"Its nothing just a little bruise" She said quickly covering it back up. She took the aspirin and water from Ric. "Thank you" she said.

"If you were in trouble Sam you would tell me right" he asked looking at her seriously.

"Yes I would and Its nothing ok I just hit my side when I fell ok" She said getting up and leaving the room.

The next day Sam showed up to school. She didn't see her friends before school either. She parked in the same spot but arrived early before they got there. They noticed her car but never found her. None of them had morning classes with her and wouldn't see her till Lunch. Even though it was hot outside. Sam wore a black long sleeve shirt, a jean skirt and heels. Her hair was down with a slight curl to it. Her wrist was still wrapped. She was still in a lot of pain but never showed it and she didn't take more than she needed to class, which was her notebook and class book and a pen. She had managed to avoid everyone she knew that morning. She was also the first one to Lunch. She wasn't hungry and sat alone at a table doing the homework she had to make up. Thanks to Carly she had received the notes via email last night and the homework assignment that was due for today. Carly, Courtney, Jason, Sonny, Lucky and Nikolas all walked into the lunchroom and spotted Sam and walked right over to her.

"Where have you been?" Asked Nikolas sitting down next to his cousin.

Sam looked up to see them all joining her. "I wasn't feeling good yesterday" Sam said lying. She stayed home just because of the pain from her bruises.

"OH come on Sam that's bull. Even when you are sick you still show up to classes because you never miss a day" Sonny said.

"Geez thanks for making me feel like a geek there." Sam said a little anger behind it.

"What happened to your wrist Sam?" Asked Courtney.

Carly looked down and noticed it was the wrist that was bruised the other day in class but didn't say anything.

"Its nothing just tripped over my little sister's toy and bruised it" Sam said lying her ass off. "Well I really should be going" Sam said getting up to leave.

"But lunch just started and you have a free period" Nikolas said but it was to late she was out the door. Carly had got up and followed Sam finding her in the hall she was having a heated discussion with Lorenzo. She watched Sam storm off and Lorenzo head towards the lunchroom.

"That was weird" said Lucky turning to his questionable lunch.

"Ya I wonder what's up with her" Nikolas said. Trying to figure it out. Nikolas just saw Lorenzo walk in and he was furious. Nikolas was growing suspicious of Lorenzo and wondered if it had anything to do with the way his cousin was acting.

The rest of that day had gone off with out a hitch. Sam seemed calm and collected during History and even talked to everyone after school before they went their separate ways. Them to practice, she went to work. The rest of the week went without much problem. Sam lost the wrap and was acting like nothing happened and that everything was fine. She would occasionally argue with Lorenzo but nothing that seemed out of ordinary.

Friday night has snuck up on everyone. The usually group went to the Friday night movie. Sam and Lorenzo were apart of that group. Once the movie had ended they left the group who was heading over to the pizza shack for a bite. Lorenzo and Sam went for a walk. Lorenzo arm was draped over Sam's shoulder as he lead her away from people and his car. They ended up in an alley that wasn't that far from the docks and that was deserted. Lorenzo pushed Sam up against the building as he started kissing her hard. For awhile Sam enjoyed the way he was being kissing her neck behind her ear, her lips. While his hands held her body to his. But soon the fun ended for Sam. Lorenzo started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Lorenzo not here" Sam said pushing him back.

"Oh come on Sammi. We haven't been together in so long" his voice was a growl.

Sam was buttoning her shirt back up. "We were together this afternoon in the Auditorm remember."

"But I haven't had you tonight" his voice full of hunger as he kissed her neck roughly. His hands under her shirt.

"Not here Lorenzo" Sam said.

"Where is your all your fun Sammi?" He said kissing the other side of her neck.

"I'm all for fun Lorenzo. But I could catch something in this alley" Sam said looking around her surrounding noting that it was very filthy.

"You over think things babe" he said as he took her mouth over with his. Soon he was over powering Sam. She tried to fight him. But he was to strong and before Sam new it he was having her right there in the alley. Sam prayed for it to be over and soon. Tears streaming down her face as Lorenzo ravaged her body. When he was all done with he turned and smirked at Sam. Who still had tears in her eyes.

"See Sammi it wasn't that bad, Its the best we have done thus far" he said kissing her on the lips. Sam fought back the urge to bite his lip. She glared at him behind her watery eyes as she put herself back together.

"You know what Lorenzo. I am so glad you got pleasure out of that because it was hell for me. Being with you is hell for me. I don't ever want to see your face again" Sam said. Ending their relationship right then and there.

"Oh no it's not. I am the one who says its over when I want it to be. Your still good for a few more rounds in bed Sammi" He said smiling at her.

Sam smacked him hard. "You pig. We are over. Deal with it" she said as she was going to walk away.

He grabbed her arm yanking her back to where he was in one hard jerk and held her tight hurting her arm underneath his grip. "Listen here you little bitch. No one and I mean No one hits me and walks away especially a little whore like you. No one is going to want you after I have had you Sammi. So you better remember who you are talking to. Now lets go and forget this little arguments ever happened" Lorenzo said not letting go of her arm.

"You're right I will forget it along with anything else that reminds me of you. I don't want to see you ever again you Bastard" Sam spat out at him.

That was it Lorenzo had heard enough and backhand her sending her to the ground. Tears ran out of her eyes as Lorenzo pulled her back up and pushed her to the wall. His hand around her throat in a tight grip. Sam fighting him trying to get free. "Listen here you are a little too much of a problem for me Sammi but remember this" he ripped her shirt and kissed the top of her chest. "I can have you whenever the hell I want whenever the hell I feel like it" he said looking her body over.

"Like hell you will" she said.

He backhand her again. A bruise forming on cheek along with her neck from where he was holding her. It was getting harder for her to breathe as tears started to run down her face. Lorenzo kissed her hard and quick. "Till next time Sammi" he said pushing her hard as he let go. She hit her head on the building. Not hard enough to make her lose consciousness but hard enough she would have a bump. Scared and afraid he was going to come back Sam ran from the alley to the docks and coward in the corner silently crying to herself but soon she couldn't help but sob loudly as she thought about the most resent haunting memory of her life.

Jason was walking alone. He had walked through the park and was heading towards the docks. He was hoping the walk would make it everything a little better. He had just broken up with Courtney after catching her make out with Jasper Jax behind the pizza shack.

_Flashback_

_Jason looked around and noticed Courtney wasn't back yet. She had left to take a phone call. Jason got up and looked for her just to make sure she was ok. He was walking around a corner to the back of the pizza shack. He saw two people making out. Then he looks closer and saw that it was his girlfriend._

_"Courtney what the hell is going on?" Jason demanded as she saw them move away from each other in record time._

_"It's not what you think Jason" Courtney said trying to sound sweet and innocent. _

_"Oh you weren't just locking lips with candy boy here?" Jason said furious that his girlfriend had been cheating on him. "So how long have you been cheating on me Courtney?" Jason asked. Steadying her in case she lied._

_"About two weeks" Courtney sadly said. She knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him and that he would be really mad either way so why not be truthful._

_"TWO WEEKS" Jason screamed. Everyone could hear them. "WE ARE OVER COURTNEY I HOPE CANDY BOY MAKES YOU HAPPY" Jason yelled before walking off from them. Leaving Courtney in tears being comforted by Jax and everyone shocked that the couple was over._

_End flashback_

Jason was brought out of his thoughts when he heard crying when he reached the docks. He looked around but couldn't see anyone. So he started walking towards the cry and saw in the corner hiding behind the stairs Sam. Jason heart broke for her. She had apparently gone through something awful. _Where the hell is Lorenzo? Weren't they supposed to be together?_ Jason thought to himself. She slowly moved towards Sam. "Sam?" He said softly. Really worried about her especially since he saw her shirt was ripped.

Sam looked up at him and put her head back to her legs and kept crying.

"Do you want me to call Lorenzo for you?" He asked. Sam crying got worse when he mentioned Lorenzo. Jason thought this had something to do with him. _If he is the reason Sam is like this I'm going to kill him_ he thought Jason pulled out his phone and called Alexis but got the voicemail. He left a message to call him back as soon as possible because it was about Sam. Jason bent down on his knees and lifted Sam into his arms. Sam didn't fight him. Jason stood with Sam in his arms and she buried herself in him crying. He carried her to his car putting her in the passenger seat and shut the door before going to the driver's side. As he was driving to his house he tried talking to Sam and gets her to stop talking but nothing worked she wouldn't stop crying but now they were silent sobs. Jason called Carly telling her to meet him at his house in his room. Jason looked over at Sam and saw she had fallen asleep. He hoped she was having sweet dreams.

Carly had bet them to his house especially when she heard the worry in his voice it scared her. She was pacing back and forth when Jason walked in with Sam in his arms. She was crying again. It killed seeing Sam like this. Especially since he didn't know how to help her. Carly looked at Sam and looked at the condition she was in. She knew it was bad really bad and was happy she was there to help. Jason placed her on the bed gently.

"What happened to her?" Asked Carly looking from Sam to him.

"I don't know I found her like this on the docks only she was crying more. I tried calling Alexis but she wouldn't answer so I thought of you. I don't know what to do." He said sad he couldn't of stop it from happening in the first place. He couldn't believe that anyone could do this to a living person. Let alone a woman.

Carly tried to think of what to do. "Jason can you get me one of your shirts and some sweats so Sam can get out of those clothes" Carly said without looking away from Sam. Carly slowly went over to Sam and sat down next to her. Jason watched for a few minutes and then left to go into his closet and give them some privacy. When he came out Carly had tears in her eyes and Sam was crying all over again. Jason was hoping that Sam would tell Carly what happened.

"I am going to go get you guys something to drink and some food. Are you two going to be ok in here alone?" Jason asked looking from Carly to Sam. Then back to Carly who was the only one answering him. Jason soon left leaving to the kitchen. Jason took his time getting stuff this way he could leave the girls alone. Hoping Carly knew what to do. Jason had run into Monica and told him that Sam and Carly would be staying over. Also filled her in on what's going on and that Alexis might show up sometime during the night. Monica left Jason in shock as Jason went up to his room. He slowly opened the door. Sam was lying down on the bed curled up with one of Jason's many pillows. Carly was lying behind her stroking her hair. It seemed to be soothing Sam. While Jason was gone. Sam had spilled all to Carly. Jason looked at Carly who's face was red and puffy. He could tell she had been crying. Jason handed Carly a bottle of water and sat the rest on the desk next his bed for Sam when she wanted it.

There was a soft knock on Jason's door. Jason got up and saw that it was Monica who asked them to come out in the hall. Jason was worried he didn't want to leave Sam alone. But when Jason looked over at her she was asleep. Carly slowly moved off of the bed and out into the hall when they were all out there Jason quietly shut the door.

"What is it mom? I really don't want to leave her alone" Jason stated.

"I just wanted to see if you found out what happened to her. And if she needed a doctor" Monica said.

Carly looked down she didn't want to say anything to them about what Sam told her but knew she had to but she wouldn't tell they asked. Jason saw the way Carly was acting.

"She told you what happened to her didn't she" Jason looked at her. "Carly what happened?" He was scared when he saw Carly finally look up and looked at them. Her face was white.

It took Carly a moment to find her voice. "Lorenzo did this to her" her voice barely audible.

"What did he do to her Carly?" Asked Monica. Very concerned about Sam.

"After the movie we all went to they went for a walk. Lorenzo wanted to have some fun but Sam told him no that it wasn't right to do that where they were at the time. But he over powered her and got what he wanted. When all was over Sam fought back and ended their relationship with him. But that made Lorenzo very angry and he hit her. When he told her they weren't over Sam got really angry and talked back to him when he hit her some more. He threatened her some and left her. She ran to the docks where Jason had found her" Carly said looking down.

"So you are saying that Lorenzo raped Sam" Monica asked making sure she got the information right. Carly just shook her head. "Has he ever hit her before tonight?" Monica asked looking at her son. He shrugged and looked at Carly. Carly was looking at the floor.

"What do you know Carly?" Asked Jason not believing there was more.

"Jase you know how we were all wondering what happened to Sam all this week. First she didn't show up to school and then we hardly saw her the rest of the week until the end of the week?" Carly asked looking at him.

"Ya" he simply said.

"Well the first day of school Lorenzo got a little rough with Sam during their free period together. In history I noticed her wrist was bruised. When I asked her what happened she bolted from school. She didn't show up the next day because she was 'sick' but when she came back her wrist was wrapped and she didn't seem to talk much. So what happened tonight isn't the first time he has done this to Sam. I noticed when I helped her change into some of Jason's clothes she had a really big bruise on her side I don't think was caused from tonight's events." Carly said tears in her eyes.

"How come none of us knew what he was doing to Sam?" Asked Jason.

"Because really none of us really know Sam. She has always been Lorenzo's girlfriend. She got along with everyone in school and that's all we really know" Carly said.

Monica was upset about the news she received about the young girl behind the door. "We need to get her to the hospital" Monica said.

"No we can't. I called Alexis. Shouldn't we wait till Sam's parents get here so they can figure out what to do? I don't want to cause Sam more problems then she already has" Jason said.

"Fine but if she has any pain. Come get me. I will be up for awhile I got some paperwork for the hospital to do. So if you need anything come get me or your father" Monica said.

"We will" Jason said as he and Carly went back in.

Sam was now in the middle of the bed holding her legs to her chest. She wasn't crying anymore and she looked at them. Jason noticed she had opened her bottle of water and ate some of the apple slices he brought. Jason shut the door after Carly walked in. Carly went and sat down by Sam.

"What happen now?" Asked Sam not looking up at either since they moved further into the room.

"Well we are just going to wait for Alexis to show up so she can decided rather or not to take you to the hospital" Jason said.

"What time is it?" Asked Sam.

"It's 8 p.m now" Carly said. Stroking Sam's hair.

"My mom wasn't going to get home till 11 or 12 because they had a dinner party they had to go to for the mayor" Sam said. Her voice was a little shaky.

"That's fine you can stay here until Alexis can come and get you" Jason said.

"You should really sleep Sam" Carly said as she pushed some of Sam's hair behind her ear.

"I can't sleep." Sam simply said.

"Why not?" Carly asked.

"Nightmares" Sam said. Looking up for the first time since Carly moved to the bed. "You know he isn't all so great as you all thinks he is" Sam said looking from Carly to Jason.

"We are very aware of this now Sam." Said Jason.

Sam gave a small laugh. "If you only knew the half of it but I guess there is now living in the past. I have to move on and not feel sorry for myself anymore" Sam sighed.

"Sam it's ok to feel sorry. What happened to you was a horrible horrible thing" Carly said.

"Yes it is but I decided I am not going to live my life as a victim. Lorenzo is going to pay for what he did to me if it's the last thing I do" Sam said in a very cold voice.

The way Sam was talking sent chills up Jason and Carly's spines. They both knew that she was going through the motions. She was angry and wanted revenge. "Trust me Sam. He is going to pay for this" Jason said in almost the same tone that Sam had.

Sam looked at Jason and they locked eyes. "Thank you for bring me here Jason. I am really glad you're the one that found me" Sam said in a soft sincere voice. Jason could see the pain, hurt, and the looks of a broken girl. But when she looked at him. He could see the small light of hope deep deep with in.

"I am glad I found you to" Jason smiled at her and she returned the smile. Sam would always be grateful to him.

"Thank you Carly for being here. I think you made things easier" Sam said hugging Carly.

"Anything for you" Carly said. They talked for a little bit longer. "Come on guys lets get some rest. We have all had an eventful night" Carly said. As her and Sam laid down on Jason's bed. Jason got up from his chair and shut the lights off and went to go sit back down. When there was a soft voice come out of the darkness.

"Jason, What are you doing?" Sam said. Sitting up a little in bed. Carly had already fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. She was laying to the right of Sam.

"I was just going to sleep in the chair and let you girls have the bed" Jason said into the darkness toward Sam.

"Don't be silly there is enough room on here for all three of us. That chair doesn't look like it is very comfortable. So come on get in bed" Sam said patting the empty space next to her.

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. Questioning rather it was a good idea or not.

"Ya I think I'd sleep better knowing your right there next to me Jason" Sam said. She laid down when she heard Jason walk towards the bed and joined her and Carly on the bed all of them were under the covers. Sam in the middle.

"Do you feel ok?" Jason asked lying down in a comfortable stop. Jason felt an arm go across his stomach and welcomed Sam into his arms.

"A little" She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest. She could feel Carly snuggling up to her back. "I'm glad your here you make me feel safe" Sam said. As she nuzzled her head into his body to get comfortable since Carly had moved closer to Sam.

Jason kissed the top of her head. "I am glad I make you feel safe. Now sleep Sam" Jason quietly said. But it didn't take either of them that long to fall into a deep sleep like Carly.

It was midnight before Alexis got the message from Jason. When he wasn't answering his phone and Sam wasn't answering her. Alexis called the Quartermaines House. Alexis talked to Monica who was still awake. When Alexis was filled in on what happened she rushed over to the Quartermaines. When she got there Monica met her and took her up to Jason's room.

"I haven't heard any noises coming out of there for a few hours I think they finally all feel asleep" Monica said as they walked up to his door. Monica softly tapped on the door. There was no answer. She slowly opened his door. The room was dark and the light from the hall filled the room.

It took a few minutes for Alexis and Monica's eyes to adjust to the darkness. When the door was full open and they could see Jason's bed. Seeing all three of them one the bed. Sam was in the middle of both Jason and Carly. Sam was on her stomach. Her head was half on the pillow and half on Jason's arm that was underneath her. Jason was on his side facing into the bed curled up to Sam. His head was laying almost on top of hers his arm laying on her side his hand resting on her shoulder. His head actually fitted between her shoulder and their arms that were tangled together. Carly was curled up to Sam as well. Carly was laying with her arm draped across Sam's back her hand rest softly on the back as if it was there for comfort.

Normally the sight of the two girls in Jason's bed would be a little disturbing but this time it was comforting for Alexis to know she had friends looking out for her. Alexis nodded for Monica to come out into the hall. Monica followed Alexis out shutting the door softly behind them so they wouldn't wake them before they needed to.

"I can't wake her up now Monica. She looks like she needs the sleep and is fine where she is. Is it all right if I come and get her tomorrow after she wakes up?" Alexis asked. Her heart was breaking for what her daughter had gone through.

"Yes of course Alexis. She is in good hands here. It looks like she feels comfortable with Jason and Carly. If something happens before you pick her up. I will call you right away." Monica said.

They started heading down the stairs and heading to the front door. "Thank you for helping my daughter when I couldn't Monica it means so much to me" Alexis said behind her sad, tired eyes.

"It was no problem. I am glad Jason found her. She is a good kid and she never deserved this. Go home and get rest we will watch over her" Monica said.

Alexis said thanks again before leaving. After Alexis left. Monica went and checked on the kids before finally going to bed herself.

_"See Sammi it wasn't that bad, Its the best we have done thus far" he said kissing her on the lips. Sam fought back the urge to bite his lip. She glared at him behind her watery eyes as she put herself back together. _

_"You know what Lorenzo. I am so glad you got pleasure out of that because it was hell for me. Being with you is hell for me. I don't ever want to see your face again" Sam said. Ending their relationship right then and there._

_"Oh no it's not. I am the one who says its over when I want it to be. Your still good for a few more rounds in bed Sammi" He said smiling at her._

_Sam smacked him hard. "You pig. We are over. Deal with it" she said as she was going to walk away._

_He grabbed her arm yanking her back to where he was in one hard jerk and held her tight hurting her arm underneath his grip. "Listen here you little bitch. No one and I mean No one hits me and walks away especially a little whore like you. No one is going to want you after I have had you Sammi. So you better remember who you are talking to. Now lets go and forget this little arguments ever happened" Lorenzo said not letting go of her arm._

_"You're right I will forget it along with anything else that reminds me of you. I don't want to see you ever again you Bastard" Sam spat out at him._

That was it Lorenzo had heard enough and backhand her sending her to the ground. Tears ran out of her eyes as Lorenzo pulled her back up and pushed her to the wall. His hand around her throat in a tight grip. Sam fighting him trying to get free. "Listen here you are a little too much of a problem for me Sammi but remember this" he ripped her shirt and kissed the top of her chest. "I can have you whenever the hell I want whenever the hell I feel like it" he said looking her body over.

Sam shot up in bed scaring both Jason and Carly who were still asleep next to her. Tears poured out of Sam's eyes as she remembered the night before.

"Sam you ok?" Asked Carly rubbing her back as they sat up in Jason's bed.

"Ya it was just a nightmare" Sam said wiping away the tears. "What time is it?" Sam asked look at Jason who was lying on his back.

Jason turned his head and looked at the clock. "Its 4 in the afternoon" he said with shock in his voice.

"Are you serious?" Carly asked.

"Yap" he simply said.

"I am shocked that Alexis hasn't came and got me" Sam said.

Right then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Jason said. Turning his attention to the door.

Monica walked in. She smiled at them. "Good you guys are awake. There are some things downstairs for you guys to eat cook made extra. Sam your suppose to call your mother when you woke up so I'd do that quickly."

"Does my mom know?" Sam asked not really saying it she wasn't ready for it. Everyone in the room knew what happen so there wasn't much need in saying more. She hoped Monica filled her in Sam wasn't ready to face it head on yet.

"Yes she does. She came by and I told her and she saw you were sleeping and seemed content so she didn't want to wake you. So just call her she is worried about you" Monica said. "Oh Carly I ran into Bobbie this morning and I told her you were here. She said to be home in time for dinner tonight" Monica added.

"Thanks Monica" Carly said.

"If you need anything just let me know" Monica said. She turned to leave and headed towards the door.

"Monica" Sam said softly.

Monica stopped and turned to face Sam. "Yeah?"

Sam got up out of Jason's bed and walked over and hugged her. "Thank you for everything you've done for me" Sam said. Holding on tight.

Monica was taken back by this. A soft smile crept on her face again and she hugged the young girl back. "Your welcome Sam." She released Sam and left.

Sam took a deep breath and turned around and looked at Jason and Carly. "Guess it's time to face the real world" Sam said sadly.

Carly moved to the edge of the bed. "Sam you don't have to do this alone. You have us" Carly pointed a finger between her and Jason.

"She is right Sam. You have us" he said reassuring her that he was in on this as well.

Sam gave them a weak smile. "You guys have done more than enough for me. I have no clue how I'm going to repay you guys for everything you've done." She said.

Carly got up and went up to Sam. "You don't owe us anything. I was here for a friend when she needed me and I always will be here if you need me" she said.

"Me to as long as you need us we will be there. Just like you will be there for us" getting up.

Sam had tears running down her face. Carly pulled Sam into a hug as all three of them hugged together sealing their friendship forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Thought I would share that once Sonny finds out what Lorenzo does to Sam. It is what causes their Rivalry into adulthood. I have every intentions of this being a really long story that does go into adulthood. Expect a lot to happen within the next few updates. They are going to have a lot of information in them and upheaval as well. So thanks for the reviews and hope that you keep enjoying this story. _

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Monday finally came around yet again as everyone returned to school. Well everyone except for Sam. No one knew what happened to Sam except for Jason, Carly and the teachers. Carly had already talked to Sam that morning about history class. Carly will get Sam's notes and her homework to her every night that Sam was gone from school. She didn't know when Sam was going to return and understood why. Carly hadn't spoken with Jason yet because she had arrived late to school. It was lunchtime and Carly walked into the lunchroom. She looked over at everyone who was laughing, talking and enjoying life. They obviously didn't know how wrong life could go in such a short time. Then she spotted him. The sight of Lorenzo Alcazar made her mad and she was fighting everything in her not to go over there and hit him for what he did to Sam. She glared at him as he wrapped his arm around Brenda Barrett. Apparently they started 'dating' sometime over the weekend. That was the buzz around school that Lorenzo and Sam had broken up. Carly thanked god for small favors that it was the only rumor going around about Sam. She eyed Robin and Patrick sitting next to Brenda and Lorenzo laughing and kissing. At another table was Courtney and Jax talking and holding hands. As Nikolas and Lucky sat down with them soon Elizabeth and Emily joined them eating the slop the school called food. Then Carly spotted Sonny sitting with Jason. Jason looked like hell that he hadn't sleep since Saturday. She couldn't blame him. She had barely gotten sleep when the three of them part ways Saturday. They were both worried about Sam. They both were there and saw her snap. But luckily for Carly she had a thing called make-up and you couldn't really tell she hadn't had much sleep. Carly took a deep breath and walked over to them and sat her tray down next to Sonny.

"Hey" she said to them both as she took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Hey" both men said in unison. Sonny's was just a little more in the mood than Jason's.

Jason looked at Carly. He wanted to ask her if she had talked to Sam yet. Jason had felt bad that he hadn't called her since Saturday but didn't know what to say. He shook his head in shame as he looked down at the food in front of him. He had really lost his appetite especially seeing Brenda and Lorenzo making out.

Sonny could tell that something was going on and that it was effecting both Jason and Carly. "Ok you two, What is going on? You both look like hell. Don't look at me like that Carly. I know you and your not yourself and your hiding behind make-up but I bet you look a little like Jason who can't hide it" Sonny finally spoke.

"Geez thanks Sonny. Nothing is wrong with me I am just concerned for a friend" Carly said taking a drink from her pop.

"I am just concerned as well" Jason said.

"What friend? Would it have something to do with Sam?" Sonny asked.

"What do you know?" Jason asked quickly at Sonny.

Sonny was floored he didn't know anything about Sam. "I don't know. I just figured since she is the only one that's not here. Did something happen to Sam?" Sonny asked.

"Ya do you know where my cousin is?" Nikolas asked walked up towards the table with Emily on his arm.

Emily had been away all weekend at Elizabeth and didn't know about Sam.

"I think you should talk to Sam about that Nikolas" Jason said looking him in the eyes.

Nikolas read his eyes and read Carly's and knew it was something really bad. "Well I would if she pick up her Cell phone. Has either of you talked to her today?" He asked.

Jason shook his head no.

"I did this morning" Carly said looking at Jason who was looking at her intensely.

"And nothing. I asked her when she was coming back to school she said she didn't know and then asked me to make sure she gets my notes and assignments for history" Carly said.

"It is bad isn't it? Why won't you guys tell me what happened to my cousin?" Nikolas asked with anger in his voice. He just knew it had something to do with Lorenzo.

"It's really personal Nikolas. If you really want to know. Ask your Aunt or go to Sam. If she wants you to know then she will tell you herself" Jason said.

The bell rang they all left going to their own classes to forget about the conversation that took place at lunch.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

No one had seen Nikolas after school at practice and he wasn't at school the next day either. Rumors were flying with having both Sam and Nikolas gone that something huge must of happened in the Cassidine family. Nikolas wasn't at practice either. Jason, Lorenzo, Sonny, Patrick, Lucky and Jax were all in the locker room after practice all in silence. Jason was trying not to kill Lorenzo and everyone felt the tension. All of a sudden the door to the locker room flew open and Nikolas slammed Lorenzo into the lockers and had one hand holding his body to the locker and the other arm crossing his neck pressing ever so hard on his neck making it hard for Lorenzo to breathe. Everyone gathered shocked in the state that Nikolas was doing.

"You are one sick son of a bitch you know that Alcazar" Nikolas growled in anger. His hold on Lorenzo tightened a little.

"I have no clue what your talking about Cassidine" Lorenzo let out in a harsh breath.

"How could you do that to a woman? How could you do that to my cousin?" Nikolas asked. Voice raising and everyone was intrigued. Jason was shocked. Jason knew they must have told Nikolas about what happened to Sam.

A evil smirk grew on Lorenzo's face. "Ah, I see what this is about. Sam couldn't handle being in the big leagues and she got burned and now she is playing victim"

Nikolas pulled Lorenzo up and slammed him back into the locker. Nikolas had murder in his eyes. Jason finally got in.

"Sam was not playing victim Lorenzo I was there after that shit went down. You really are sick man" Jason said. Stepping up next to Nikolas.

"Oh man does she have you guys whipped. What she sleeping with you now Morgan? Isn't so good to have that nice hot body wrapped around you. As she let's you do unimaginable things to her. The way she moans out your name in pleasure" he said. Smiling big knowing this was pushing both men buttons to be talking about Sam this way.

Without warning Nikolas had Lorenzo on the ground punching the hell out of his face. All Lorenzo did was laugh as the other guys finally got involved and pulled Nikolas off Lorenzo. Nikolas hand was dripping with blood. A mixture of his and Lorenzo's blood. Murder was still in Nikolas face.

"Come on Nikolas lets get you out of here and get your hand taken care of" said Lucky as he tried pushing Nikolas out the doors.

"Why don't you tell Sam that I'll be seeing her soon" Lorenzo said in a way that finally made Jason snap.

Jason was pounding in his face. "You will never go near Sam again Lorenzo. I can't promise you'll make it out alive" Jason warned him as Sonny pulled him up and shoved him out the door behind Nikolas.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

A week and half had passed and Sam had returned back to school a few days ago. Sam was different everyone could tell. The high loving spirit that was Sam that made everyone feel better was gone. The light that shined so bright was darken with despair and pain. Sam was like a robot going threw school. Going to class, going to lunch and talking to a select few. Mostly Nikolas, Carly and Jason with the occasional Hi to Sonny.

One day in the morning Sam had gotten to school early. Something she hadn't done in awhile. There was something about her. She was paler but she seemed different than she was the rest of the week. There was a bounce to her step but still the despair and pain was behind her eyes. It was as if she was hiding and starting to shut down her emotions so those around her couldn't read her. She was standing in a circle with Sonny, Jason, Carly, Nikolas and Emily all-talking before school. Sam had been feeling well this week but no one new. All of a sudden Sam got a whiff of one of the men cologne and her stomach turned. Her eyes grew wide. As that feeling started creeping up.

Emily noticed this first. "Sam are you ok?" She asked.

Everyone turned to Sam just in time to see her ran down the hall full speed and into the bathroom. Carly and Emily took off after her as the boys stood there wondering what was going on.

When Emily and Carly walked into the bathroom they heard Sam getting sick.

"Sam are you ok?" Carly asked.

"Ya it will pass soon it always does" Sam said before letting it all out again.

"What do you mean it always does? Has this been going on all week?" Emily asked as her and Carly stood outside the stall that Sam was in.

"Ya it normally happens when I wake up but lately it last well after breakfast" Sam said finally feeling better flushing the toilet and walking out of the stall passed Emily and Carly. Sam walked up to the sink and put water in her mouth to rinse out the taste.

Carly was standing behind Sam when the thought popped into her head. "Sam are you pregnant?" Carly asked. Emily looked at them in shock and waited for Sam to answer.

Sam looked up at Carly through the mirror. "No" she simply said. Knowing that thought had been in Sam's mind already.

"Are you sure?" Carly asked. Having a feeling that Sam really didn't know.

"No" Sam said again as she shut the water off and looked at them. "I don't know if I am or not" she said not looking them in the eye but looking at the floor.

"You have to find out Sam" Emily said. Concern in her voice. Nikolas and Jason had both filled her in on what had happened. Because Emily started questioning them once she saw their hands and Lorenzo face.

"I... I... Don't want to know" Sam said. Voice shaky.

"You have to find out Sam." Carly said. Worried that Sam would be pregnant. Sam didn't deserve this.

"Ya Sam. Why don't we go to the drug store after school then you can come over to my house and take the test. That way your not alone and you can find out with out any adults around" Emily said.

Sam looked between them. "Fine" she said in defeat. "Carly can you be there as well?" She looked into Carly's eyes and tears poured down her face.

"Of Course" Carly said pulling Sam into a hug then the first bell rang.

"I'll see you guys at lunch" Sam said walking to the bathroom door. Face red from crying she opened the door and the girls are at her side. "Can you not tell Nikolas or Jason about the test? Actually no one else for that fact" Sam said in a low voice for them to hear her. The nod as they reach the boys who had their stuff. Jason handed Sam her backpack and noticed she had been crying. Concern washed over his body. As Sam looked in his eyes. They stood there for what seemed like forever. Sam felt like she was about to burst into tears and fall into his arms but Sam pulled it together and ran off into class leaving Jason alone before he headed to his own class.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After school Emily rode with Sam to the Quartermaines. Carly was stopping at the story for the pregnancy test and meeting them at Emily's. Not long after Emily and Sam got there did Carly pull up. They walked to Emily's room. There was a bathroom hooked onto her room that conjoined her room with Jason's. Sam went in making sure both doors were locked she didn't need anyone walking in on her. Well she didn't need Jason to find out. Sam followed the direction and left the test on the bathroom counter as she waited in Emily's room. Sam couldn't look at the test so Carly was reading the direction to know what it meant if Sam was pregnant. When the alarm went off saying the test was done. A nervous look passed from Sam to the other girls. Carly slowly looked and walked into the bathroom. Within a couple minutes Carly returned her face was sheet white. Sam's heart dropped knowing before Carly said anything.

"Sam your pregnant" Carly said.

Jason had just gotten home from practice and noticed that Carly and Sam's cars were here. He also knew that Carly and Emily were not at practice either. Jason was walking to his room when he heard Sam speak.

"NO... This can't be happening. AHHH" she screamed in frustration. "What am I going to do? I can't be a mother." Tears spilling down her face.

Carly and Emily stood and hugged Sam. "It is ok Sam. You'll figure out what to do next. But you have to tell your parents that your pregnant" Emily told her.

Sam walked closer to the door hand on the knob. "Your right I might as well tell them now..." Sam was opening the door. Sam didn't know Jason was standing there. "Might as well get this over with and tell them I'm pregnant" Sam say. She looked at Emily and Carly who had wide eyes. "What?" Sam asked. She turned to see what they were looking at and saw Jason there with a shocked look on his face. Sam's eyes grew wide.

"You're pregnant?" He asked voice low.

Sam didn't know what to say she just nodded her head as tears came down again. Jason pulled Sam into a hug shocking her.

"It's going to be ok Sam. You're not alone in this. You have us here for you" he said kissing her forehead.

Sam gave him a weak smile. "Thank you it means a lot but I have to get home. I need to tell my parents. I'll call you all letting you know what happens" Sam said.

"Ok well be waiting" Carly said as she watched Sam walk passed Jason and leave the Quartermaines.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam pulled up to her home and shut her car off. She sat there for what seemed like hours just looking at the house. She knew the moment she walked in there everything would change more than they already have. Thoughts of what her parents would think were running through her head. _Will they be disappointed in me? Will they kick me out? _Sam was expecting the worse because this situation was getting worse by the day. Sam took a deep breath grabbing her purse and leaving her backpack behind she got out of her car and headed inside.

She was greeted by her little sisters who were coloring at the dining room table. Alexis and Ric were sitting on the couch both going over papers for the cases they were working on. Alexis looked up at her daughter.

"Where have you been?" Just to see what her eldest has been up too. Late Sam had done nothing but work and come home.

"I was with Emily and Carly" Sam said.

"Is everything ok Sam?" Alexis asked. Reading her daughters eyes knowing something new was going on with her daughter. Alexis comment caused Ric to look up.

Sam didn't know what to say. _Nothing is ok. I'm pregnant. I'm now forever reminded of what happened to me_ Sam thought before answering. Sam taking forever to answer was worrying Alexis. "Umm. I really need to speak with you guys it's kind of important" Sam said looking down at her feet.

"Ok honey. Let me put your sisters in their room and set up with a movie. Go get something to drink and we can have some privacy" Alexis said getting up. Afraid of what else her daughter could be going through. Alexis hugged Sam and kissed her on the forehead before picking up Molly and having Kristina tag along to the bedroom.

Sam walked to the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and returned sitting in the chair that was across from the couch. Alexis returned shortly and sat back down next to Ric and was looking at Sam. Sam felt very small in that moment. Sam didn't know what to say or how to begin.

Alexis could tell her daughter was having trouble find words. "Why don't you just start from the beginning Sam" Said Alexis.

Sam took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing_ Sam thought. "Well I haven't been feeling to good lately and I have been getting sick a lot especially in the morning." Sam looked at them. Trying to read them but she got nothing from them in emotion.

"Are you coming down with the flu?" Ric asked. Trying to read his step daughters face.

Sam simply shook her head. "Well today after school I went to Emily's and I took a test" Sam was being vague.

"What kind of test" Alexis said with caution. Alexis was sure of where this was going but didn't want to be right. Ric looked from Alexis to Sam and was on the same wavelength that Alexis was on.

Sam took a deep breath causing the next statement to come out really fast. "I'mpregnant" she looked between trying to figure out what they were thinking but got nothing. They weren't talking showing any emotion other than shock.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked after about 10 minutes of silence.

Sam just shook her head yes.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Asked Ric.

"No but I know I'm not ready to be a mother. I want you guys to know I never asked for this" Sam said tears starting to show.

Alexis got up and walked over to Sam and pulled her close. Hugging her. "We know baby we know" She said. After awhile Alexis returned to sitting next to Ric who was holding her hand.

"So what are we going to do?" Ric asked more to Alexis than Sam.

From the moment Sam told Alexis that she was pregnant. Alexis brain was working over time. "Well you can't go back to PCHS"

Sam was shocked. "What! Why?"

"You are going to go finish the rest of your senior year at a boarding school" Alexis calmly stated.

"No I don't want to leave my friend's mom" Sam said.

"You have no choice Samantha. I will look into Boarding Schools tomorrow that specially handle conditions like yours. But you will no longer be attending High School here" Alexis said.

Tears were running down Sam's face. "That's not fair. I love it here. I love my friends. You can't take them away from me" Sam said standing up.

"I am not taking your friends away Samantha. I am removing you from the school for your own protection. Do you know what the other kids will do when they find out that you're pregnant? You're going to be the laughing stack of the school. That will get back to the parents and hurt my career" Alexis said firmly.

"All you care about is your precious position as D.A. All me and my baby are to you is a burden. You can't make me go to some boarding school." Sam said anger flowing over her as she was trying to push the tears back.

"This discussion is over Sam. You are going to boarding school. That's the end now go to your room and rest" Alexis said.

"NO. I HATE YOU. YOU RUINED EVERYTHING" Sam yelled as took off running out of the house grabbing her purse. Sam jumped in her car and started driving not knowing where she was going.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam had been driving for hours and it was getting dark. She had turned her phone on vibrate because Alexis kept calling over and over. Sam was running low on gas and her tears still haven't stopped. She didn't know where she would go or do. All Sam knew was she couldn't go home. Sam pulled over on the side of the road. Grabbing her cell phone and keys Sam took off into the wooded area that was close to her car. Soon she was sitting on a rock that was looking out onto a small waterfall.

Sam sat there for an hour crying. Her mom had finally stopped calling. Darkness consumed Sam as the chill of the night air brushed her tired body sending shivers up and down her body. Sam still didn't want to go home because going home meant going away to boarding school and Sam didn't want that. Soon the darkness lit up with the glow of Sam's phone as it was going off. Sam looked at it and saw that it was Emily. Alexis probably started calling her friends to try and find her.

"Hello?" Sam said in a low sob with a hint of coldness in it.

"My god Sam where are you?" Emily asked.

"Somewhere around Vista Point" Sam said in tears.

"Sam what happened we are all worried about you. Especially your mom. Jason is out there looking for you now" Emily said as she walked into her

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because he care about you Sam and when Alexis called here in a panic he dashed out of here" Emily stated.

"Well call him and tell him I'm fine and that he should go home" Sam said getting up off the rock and heading closer to the waterfall.

"Sam you're not fine. Your pregnant and all alone" Emily said.

"That's right I am all alone. Goodbye Emily" Sam said before hanging up the phone.

Sam shoved the phone in her pocket as she went to the cave that was hidden behind the waterfall that only she and her friends now about. Sam slowly started to fall asleep on some of the blankets and Pillows her and her friends stashed in there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After hanging up with Sam, Emily called Jason.

"Hello?" Jason asked out of breath.

"Jase, I just got off the phone with Sam" Emily stated.

"Where the hell is she?" Jason asked frustrated that he hadn't found Sam yet.

"She is somewhere around Vista Point. Sounded like a waterfall in the background. Do you know where that is?" Emily asked.

"Ya, that's the only place I haven't looked. I'll go find her" Jason said before hanging up.

Jason couldn't believe he didn't look there first. Sam loved that place more than any of them did.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jason spotted Sam's car and parked his bike on the other side of her car. He got off and headed towards the waterfall. He looked around and didn't see Sam around. _ She must be in the cave_ Jason thought as he walked slowly towards the waterfall.

"Sam" Jason yelled but Sam never heard him over the waterfall. Sam remained asleep. Jason walked back there and saw Sam sleeping. Jason quietly walked up to her not to scare her. "Sam, wake up Sam"

Sam started to stir at the sound of Jason's voice. She rubbed her eyes as she sat up and looked at Jason. "What are you doing here Jase?" Asked Sam a little groggy.

"I have been looking every where for you what are you doing here?" He asked with concern in his voice. He sat down next to Sam. They were sitting close almost touching.

"I ran, I couldn't handle being at home, So I ran. I didn't know where else to go. So I came here" She said.

"Why what happened that you couldn't come to me" Jason asked. Sad that Sam didn't come to him.

"Because I needed to be alone and I didn't want to burden you anymore" Sam said tears in her eyes.

"You could never be a burden to me Sam. You are my friend and I care deeply about you" he said with such softness in his voice.

"Mom is sending me away" Sam stated out of a blue.

"Sending you where?" Jason asked afraid of losing his best friend.

"I don't know yet all I know is that its a "special" Boarding school that can take care of someone in my condition" Sam said. Tears pouring out now. "I don't want to go Jase; I don't want to leave you" Sam said. She wrapped her arms around him. Her head on his chest as she cried.

Jason wrapped his arms around he and held her close. "Shh. it's ok Sam. We will figure this out. But it is cold out here and I don't think its good for you and the baby" he said pulling Sam back a little to look at her.

"I can't go home Jase. Not yet" She said sadly as she wiped her tears away.

"Then come back to my place and stay with me. Will you do this for me?" Jason asked. Touching Sam's face and wiping a stray tear away. Sam simply shook her head yes. Jason helped her get up and they headed back to their vehicles. Sam followed Jason home.

When they got there Sam parked where her car would be hard to spot if her mother drove by. Jason waited as Sam grabbed her purse out of her car. Jason took Sam's hand into his own and started heading towards the house. Jason led Sam up to his bedroom. Jason walked over to one of his dresser drawers and pulled out an oversize shirt for Sam to sleep in.

"Here. You go change and I'll set up a movie for us to watch" Jason said.

Sam took the shirt and headed into the bathroom locking the door behind her. Jason hurried and changed into sweats and a white beater. He pulled the covers back on the bed and turned on the TV. He sat down in his spot on the bed resting against the headboard as he searched for a movie to watch. After finally picking a movie to watch. Jason waited to start it until Sam came out.

Sam walked out of the bathroom in only Jason's shirt. She had folded her clothes and sat them on his chair. She went and climbed in bed pulling the covers up over them. "So what are we going to watch?" She asked.

"I figured you could use a comedy movie so were going to watch Grandma's boy" Jason said. Looking at her.

"Sounds great." Sam said. 

Jason got up shutting the light off and got back into bed with Sam. He hit play and they both sat there watching the movie. About 10 minutes into the movie Sam spoke.

"Thank you again Jason" Sam said looking over at him with tears in her eyes. "You are my hero once again" she said as a tear dropped down her face.

Jason wiped the tear away and stared deep into Sam's dark brown eyes. "Sam I told you it is no problem. I would do anything for you. And I promise I will protect you and your baby" Jason said. Taking Sam's hand and kissing the top of it.

Sam looked up into Jason's intense blue eyes. She could get lost in them forever. Sam scooted in bed closer to Jason who's arm went around her. Sam stared up at him some more and leaned forward slightly kissing his lips. Jason was shocked but returned the kiss. They sat there kissing each other. Jason slowly leaned Sam down where she was laying down instead of being in the sitting position. Jason's hand rest on the side of Sam's head softly stroking her hair. His other one resting on her stomach. One of Sam's hands was on his chest the other on the back of his neck. They lay there making out but never Deeping the kiss more than it already was. Neither ready to make the kiss go over the line they both knew was there.

Both just content with kissing. Both not really believing how right it felt to be kissing the other. When they finally stopped kissing. Sam cuddled into Jason's arms and laid her head on his chest as they both laid there watching the movie till they fell asleep. Sam was the first to fall asleep. Jason kissed her forehead shutting the TV off. "Good night Sam" He said as he settled into her. His arms wrapped around her with one of his hands still on her stomach as if protecting both mother and baby.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

When Jason woke up in the morning he found himself alone in bed. Worried that Sam left during the middle of the night he got up and looked out the window and saw that her car was still there. Jason saw that the door to the bathroom was open slightly. He walked to the bathroom door and pushed it open. He saw Sam curled up in a ball on the floor asleep. _She must of had bad morning sickness already_ he thought to himself as he walked over to her and picked her up carefully and took her back to bed. He covered her up and pushed back some of her hair that fell in front of her face. He then left her and went downstairs to steal some breakfast for both them.

When he got back he saw that Sam was sitting up. "Morning Beautiful" Jason said as he walked in with a tray full of muffins and orange juice.

"How did I get back in bed?" Sam asked last remembering being in the bathroom.

"I saw you asleep on the bathroom floor so I brought you back in here" Jason said setting the tray down and climbing in bed next to Sam.

"You didn't have to do that Jason" Sam said.

"Yes I did. I couldn't leave you sleeping on that cold floor. So is the morning sickness bad?" He asked really concerned about her.

Sam smiled. He did care deeply about her. "Well its not pleasant but I am getting use to it" she said with a smile. "Can you hand me a muffin?" She asked looking pasted Jason.

"Sure" he picked one up and handed it to her. "So my mom was downstairs when I went to get food apparently Alexis knows your here. Yours suppose to go home when you wake up" he said. Sad that Sam had to leave.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I am shocked she didn't come drag me out of here when she found out I was here. I am shocked my mom lets me stay here with you" Sam was shocked that Alexis would let her stay at Jason's.

"She probably doesn't think you are sharing my bed again but staying with Emily" Jason commented.

"True. So what are you going to do today since there is no school for the rest of the week" Sam asked. It didn't matter to her since she knew she wasn't going to school with them anymore.

"I don't know. Probably just hang out here and relax. Plus my mom isn't happy with the way my hand looks but she understood so I think it is best if I lay low for awhile" Jason said.

"Ya Alexis wasn't happy with Nikolas when she over heard us talking about what happened between you guys and Lorenzo. But I gave Nikolas props for kicking the shit out of Lorenzo. You two men are my heroes" Sam said. The last parts being said in a dreamy type voice causing Jason to laugh.

"So when do you go to boarding School?" Jason asked. He wanted to spend as much time as he could with Sam.

"School starts Monday. But I leave Sunday morning" Sam said sadly not wanting to go at all.

"Well if it's ok with Alexis. You should stay here for a couple of days so you can spend it with friends. Its not like you won't be taken care of plus I know Emily is going want to spend time with you" he said. Trying not to say that he wanted her to stay just with him.

Sam smiled. "Well Mr.. Morgan if I didn't know better I might start thinking you like me a lot" she said popping a piece of muffin in her mouth.

"Well McCall what would you do if I said I do like you a lot" Jason said leaning over and pushing her over playfully.

"I'd say good. Because I wouldn't want my hero not liking me" she said smiling. She leaned over giving him a quick kiss on the lips before popping the last of the muffin in her mouth.

Felling more energy Sam got up off the bed and walked to Jason's closet. "Seriously Jason do you own any other color than black?" She asked looking in his closet. Jason got up and walked over to her. "Did you ever here of blue, green or gray?" She asked him.

"No I haven't. And what so wrong I like black. And it looks good on you as well" he stepped back looking Sam over in his shirt.

She hit him playfully. "That was cheesy Jase" she laughed.

"Oh you think so?" He asked. He got this mischievous look on his face and Sam read it.

"OH NO" she said with a laugh moving out of Jason's reach just in time.

Sam ran and was on his bed jumping around.

"Samantha McCall get down here right now" he said trying to be serious but it wasn't working.

"Nope sorry." She teased going to the other side to get down but Jason was there. So she went to the other side but he was there just as fast.

"You are trapped Sam" he said with an evil smirk.

"I am not going to give up." Sam said smiling at him.

"You have no other choice but to cave" he said looking up at her.

Sam stopped jumping around and stood in front of him on the bed. "I always have an opinion Jason. All I have to do is use my womanly charms on you to get you to cave and be my slave" she smiled wickedly at him.

"Oh you think you can have that kind of power of me Sammy. I don't think so" he said.

"Oh is that a challenge Jase?" She asked slowly walking on the bed towards him.

He thought a minute. "Ya I think it is" he said with a serious face.

"Very well" she said getting on her knees and was on the edge of the bed by Jason.

Sam leaned forward kissing his lips. She gently bit his bottom lip. Jason tried putting his hands on her hips but Sam pushed them back down to his side. Sam then kissed the side of his face going to his neck. She started kissing and massaging his neck with her tongue. She gave a little bit. Nothing that would leave a mark. She leaned forwards more. Placing a kiss behind his ear before she slowly dragged the end of his ear with her mouth. Softly sucking on his ear and nibbling on it. Sam was driving Jason wild. He was turning her on. He couldn't believe just how turned on he was by this little action. A small growl escaped Jason's throat as Sam continued nibbling on his ear and next. Sam smiled evilly when she heard him growl in desire. She knew it had work. She placed her lips to hear. "I knew I could make you cave" she said very seductively as she started getting off the bed and walking away with a huge grin on her face.

"Where do you think your going?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to the bed. Sam landed on the bed with an "OOMPH" Jason top of her. Concern creeped over his face, as he looked her body up and down remembering the baby. "I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked. Gently running a hand along her face down to her stomach.

She smiled at him. "Nope, But I think I got you under my spell Morgan" she said teasing him.

"Oh no. I think you're the one under my spell McCall" he said. He leaned forward capturing her lips with his gently. Slowly deeping the kiss as his hand slipped under her shirt and softly caresses her stomach. Sam's hands were wondering his body her hands sliding up and down his back and feeling his rock hard abs. Jason body pressing against Sam's' side. She could feel his desire in his touch. Sam's desire matched Jason as she felt his manhood tighten against her leg.

Jason slowly lifted his shirt off of Sam. Kissing her body up and down. Jason was kissing just above her panties and left her leg and started placing sweet kisses on her inner thigh. Sam's hands in his hair. "Ja...se" she breath out. Jason rose to look at her in the eyes.

"Ya?" He asked. Captivated by her beauty.

"We can't" she said getting her breathing back too normal. She saw the disappointment on his face. She reached her hands up and drew his face to hers and she gave him a gently loving kiss. Resting their foreheads together before he laid next to her his hands on her stomach. Slowly caressing her skin as he listened to her. "Later. I need to get home. So my mom won't be as mad and she lets me come back" she said placing her hand on his.

Their fingers intertwine together. "You are right. I already asked my mom and she said it was fine but you have to sleep in Emily's room" Jason noted with disappointment in his voice.

Sam's was thinking. "Listen. When Emily finally goes to sleep I'll snick out of her room and come to yours. Then wake up early in the morning and go back over there. That way we can spend the night together" she smiled at him.

"I like your plan except for one thing" He said.

"What's that?" Sam said trying to think what's bad about that.

"I want to wake up next to you in the morning as well" He smiled at her and kissed her gently. Sam then got up off the bed putting her clothes back on except her shirt. She picked up the shirt she had borrowed from Jason and put it back on. She wasn't feeling like getting back into her shirt. His was more comfortable.

"Walk me out?" She asked him.

"Of course" he said slipping on one of his shirts and walking her out to her car. His arm was around her shoulder as hers was around her waist.

Emily was watching from her window and smiled. She was happy that Sam was happy again with her brother as she saw them kiss. She and Jason already talked about Sam staying with them before she had to leave for boarding school and she agreed. Only to make a deal that Nikolas stayed as well. So Emily wouldn't feel like the third wheel. Emily stepped away from the window and got ready for the day.

Sam leaned against her car as her and Jason kissed and said their good byes. He opened her door as she got in. they kissed one last time before he shut it and she drove off heading home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. I know you are all hating the Sam is pregnant with Lorenzo baby but there is a reason for it. A lot of stuff is going to happen in this story that molds Sam into the tough independent woman we know she is. You might not like what going to happen but it essential in forming Sam to the woman she will become. Still don't own them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam slowly pulled up to her house. Dread took over her body she was in for a fight with her family and she already knew she had no choice so better to not fight. Hopefully they let me stay with Emily for a couple days. It's the less they owe me Sam thought to herself as she got out of her car and headed into the house.

Sam took a deep breath as she put her hand on the doorknob slowly opening it. She walked into the living room. Her mother was asleep on the couch. No sign of Kristina, Molly or Ric. Sam put her purse on the table and slowly walked over to the couch where her mother was sleeping holding a box in her hand. Sam sat down on the table next to her mother and laughed silently to herself as she slowly pulled the book out of her mother hands and reading the cover. It was one of the parenting book Alexis would always read when she didn't know what to do. It always brought her mother comfort reading it and finding out there was nothing she could of done because after all Sam was a teen and had her own mind. Sam placed the book and the table.

Sam didn't ant to wake her mother but knew she was just resting waiting for her to come home. Sam guess that Ric probably took the girls out so they didn't see the worry on their mothers face. Sam softly put a hand on Alexis's shoulder and softly shook her. "Mommy, Wake up" Sam said softly and innocently. Hoping that Alexis would see her as her little girl and not her pregnant teenage daughter who is a disappointment.

Alexis slowly stirred. Realizing it was one of her baby girls trying to wake her. Alexis eyes popped open and looked to the side seeing Sam. A sigh of relief was let out of Alexis happy to have her daughter back home.

Alexis sat up and pulled Sam into a hug glad she is all right and home once again. Alexis felt the shoulder of her shirt slowly growing wet when she realized that her daughter was crying. Alexis let her own few tears to escape before pulling Sam away from her. She wiped some of Sam's tears away.

Sam didn't realized how much she wanted her mother to hold her. Sam could feel all the love Alexis had for her even with all the mistakes she had made. "I am so sorry for running out. I was just so upset," Sam said as tears still fell from her slowly Redding eyes.

Alexis pulled Sam back into a hug soothing her daughter. "Shh baby girl I know you are. I am just glad you're here now. But you know we have all to discuss" Alexis said when she felt Sam finally stop crying.

Sam pulled away from her mother. "I know we do but do you think we can do it over lunch I am really hungry" Sam said rubbing her tummy.

Alexis smiled. "Sure thing anything your craving for?" Alexis asked. Even though she couldn't believe Sam was having a baby. She was still her mother and loved her and would take care of anything she needed.

Sam thought for a moment on what she really wanted. "Not really. I could eat anything." Sam beamed. As Sam got up and headed to the kitchen. Alexis following close behind.

When Alexis got to the kitchen Sam was already in the fridge looking at what was there. "So what are we having Samantha" asked Alexis.

"How about the classic sandwiches" Sam said looking over her shoulder at her mom.

"Sounds good" Alexis said as she grabbed two place and bread along with a butter knife. "What chips?" She asked.

"How about Barbeque" Sam said as she set the turkey, mayo and cheese on the counter.

Sam started to make her sandwich along with Alexis. They always like this sandwich when Sam was younger and they talk. A chip sandwich containing Barbeque chips, Turkey, cheese and mayo. Simple but very good. Sam took her food to the table along with her water. Alexis had told Sam she couldn't drink caffeine anymore and that upset Sam the most so she was slowly adjusting to that.

Alexis soon joined her daughter at the table with her one sandwich and water. Alexis wouldn't drink pop in front of Sam because she knew it was torture on her daughter. But Alexis wouldn't give up coffee for Sam so that was what she had to deal with. Alexis took a bite out of her sandwich. They sat in quite for a few minutes before Alexis finally broke the silence. "Look Sam. Every time you get upset you can't just leave. You might be growing up fast but you still just a kid and it can be very dangerous if you run out of here at night. What if something would of happened to you or your baby?" Alexis asked.

Sam took a hard swallow of her food. "Nothing happened mom. Me and my baby were perfectly fine." Sam said taking a drink of water.

"Ya but something could have Samantha. And instead of sitting here having this conversation we could be having it in the hospital. And I know how much you hate hospital Samantha. So please don't do that again. I am just glad you have the Quartermaine's there for you." Alexis said. Taking another bite out of her sandwich.

Sam sighed. "Fine I won't run off again after we fight. I am glad that they are there for me as well" Sam said with a smile. Remembering the night events with Jason.

Alexis eyed her daughter curiously at what she was so happy about. "Ok now about the next thing. You are still going to the boarding school and you start Monday" Alexis said.

Sam sighed as she was brought back into reality. "Fine. I won't fight you on this mom but I'm still not happy about going. I don't want to be away from you and my friends" Sam said. As she ate the last of her sandwich. She got up and walked towards the sink.

"I know that Samantha but it really is for the best. It's just for a few months because than you will be graduating and you can come back here. I'll help you with the baby while you attend PCU or whatever other college you would like to attend" Alexis said. Looking at her daughter. Who's back was turned to her.

"Ok mom. But can I have a few days to myself?" she asked not looking at her mother.

"What do you mean Samantha?" asked Alexis.

"Meaning PCHS is out for the rest of the week. Since I'm leaving Saturday. Can I spend the next couple nights with Emily and my friends? Emily wants to give me a going away party with my friends and me on Friday. I will be here to pack and everything Saturday. Monica already said it was ok if I stay with them till the party because they know how much Emily means to me" Sam said purposely leaving out Jason. Even though she knew Alexis knew they were close friends. It was better to use Emily on staying the night than Jason.

Alexis smiled. "Sure you can stay with the Quartermaine's. At less I'll know you will be safe hanging out with Emily and I assume Jason will be there to watch after you as well. But you have to come home first thing in the morning on Saturday. Because you have to spend time with the family. I can start packing some of your things but you need to finish the rest of it on Saturday before we leave." Alexis said.

Sam turned to face her mother with the biggest grin ever. She ran and hugged her mom. "Thank you so much mom. This means so much to me" Sam beamed.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam had spent most of the rest of that day packing. She thought she would get a head start and go through things. She still hadn't talked to Jason or Emily about the fact that she was able to go over there for the next few days. Sam was in her own little world listening to music and packing. Sam was going through a box that had a lot of random stuff in it. She sat down on her bed looking through it. She stopped at a baby picture of her and Alexis. Sam ran hand over the picture. Alexis looked so happy holding Sam. Tears started to run down Sam's face. She started having a mini panic attack. She was nowhere ready to be a mom.

Alexis was on her way to her room when she heard crying from Sam's room. Alexis opened the door and saw Sam crying on the floor. "Baby what's wrong?" Alexis said sitting down next to Sam. Alexis looked at the baby picture Sam was holding and softly smiled to herself. Alexis could remember everything about that day.

Sam looked up at Alexis. Tears rolling down her face. "I am really not ready for this mom" Sam said in a really small voice.

Alexis pulled Sam into a hug rubbing her daughters back gently. "It's ok Samantha. You have us there to help you out. Just calm down." Alexis said she brought back Sam and took the picture from her hand. "You know you were about 3 days old in this picture. Other than the midnight feedings you were my perfect little angel." Sam smiled at her mom as she placed her head on her shoulder listening to her talk. "That day we introduced you to your cousin Nikolas. You to being babies hit it off great." Alexis chuckled. "So trust me Sam you will be a great mother. Plus you go me and a bunch of people that will be there for you and support you when you let us" Alexis said calmly.

"Thank you Mom. You always know what to say when I need you to" Sam said wiping her tears away and sitting up against her bed on her own.

"Why don't you call Jason and Emily and go over there. You have done a lot today. You should relax some" Alexis said getting up.

"Ya that sounds good. Thanks again mom." Right than her phone started ringing and Sam looked at it and smiled. "Speaking of Jason and Emily" Alexis laughed as Sam answered the phone all the worry escaping her as she laughed to whatever they said on the other end of the phone. Alexis slowly left leaving Sam alone.

"Ya I am alright" Sam said into the phone.

"Are you sure Sam? It sounds like you been crying." Emily said concerned. Her and Jason were on speakerphone together.

"Yes I just had a mini panic attack but my mom was there for me and I am all better. Is it fine if I come over now?" asked Sam trying to change subjects.

Emily picked up on the fact Sam didn't want to drag on with the subject. "Ya. Do you want us to come and get you?" she asked.

"No its way out there I will just drive myself" Sam said.

"Are you sure Sam because it wouldn't be no problem for me to come and get you" Jason said.

"Yes I am sure guy's. I'll be at your house in 30" Sam said. They said their goodbyes and Sam got clothes together for their house and said bye to Alexis before getting into her car and driving to the Quartermaine's.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam pulled up to the Quartermaine's and parked her car. She sat there a minute taking a deep breath. She had taken the long way so she could clear her head a little but it didn't work. She sighed as she got out of her car and headed to her trunk. She opened it and pulled out her bag slipping the strap over her shoulder and than grabbed her pillow and made her way to the house. She knocked on it as the housekeeper let her in and directed her to the living room where Emily and Jason were.

Emily looked up from the laptop on her lap when she saw Sam walked in. "Hey Sam, glad you're here" Emily said with a smile.

Jason looked up and smiled at Sam. He noticed she wasn't wearing his shirt anymore. He couldn't help but remember their encounter in his room that morning. Sam gave them a smile back as she sat her bag down and her pillow on top of it. Sam plopped down on one of the free chairs in the room. "So what's the game plan for the next few days?" asked Sam. Getting comfortable with her legs hanging over the side of the chair where she could look at Jason without any problem but yet could see Emily.

"Well. Other than your party on Friday night we don't have much planned" Emily said. Emily looked over he shoulder at her brother. "Do you know what the gangs doing?" she asked him.

"Um. I think everyone is free. We could have them come over here and hangout watch movies that kind of stuff and maybe go out," Jason said looking at Emily and than Sam. "Do you have any idea's Sam?" he asked her.

"Nope. The party is what I really am looking forwards to. But hanging out with the gang sounds like fun" Sam said. Looking at her hands fiddling with her fingers.

"Ok well than we will start calling them and getting them over here." Emily said standing up. Sam stood up as well and went to grab her bag when she felt a hand stop her.

"Let me get it" Jason said as he smiled at her and picked up her bag. Sam grabbed her pillow and followed them upstairs. It helped that Emily's room was right across from Jason's. Sam got to Emily's room. And Sat down on the end of the bed.

When Emily walked out of her bathroom shutting her phone. "Ok the girls will be here in about an hour. I am going to go take a shower and get ready than you can use the bathroom afterwards." Emily said taking her clothes into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Sam sat there for a while just listening to the water run of the shower trying to relax. Then it hit her she really had to go to the bathroom. Sam got up and went across the door and knocked. "Come in" she heard a faint voice say as she walked into the room. Sam walked in not seeing anyone in the room. "Can I use your bathroom Jason? Emily is in hers" Sam said nervously.

Jason walked out of the bathroom a towel around his waist and nothing else. He had beads of water on his chest and his hair was wet. Sam couldn't help but get turned on by the way he looked and she blushed a little. "Sure go ahead its all yours" he smiled at her as he walked into his closet.

Sam hurried up in his bathroom and headed towards the door when she didn't see him in his room. "Thanks Jase" Sam yelled her hand on the doorknob.

Jason smiled at her voice and stepped out of his closet. He was now in just jeans. "It's no problem. So when are the girls getting here?" he asked her.

Without turning around she answered him. "About 30 minutes." She didn't know why she was acting like this it was only this morning they were making out like crazy. That's when she felt him right behind her. Chills ran down her body as she felt his hand slide down her arm to her hand that was on the doorknob taking her hand off it. Making her turn around. Sam looked up into his deep blue eyes. Knowing it was easy to get lost into his eyes.

"I missed you" Jason let out slowly. As he gently pressed his lips to hers as he backed her up to the door.

Sam didn't fight him she ran her hands up and down his hard abs and soon let them rest on his waist above his pants. While kissing Jason a smile grew on her face as the kissed deepened. Sam gently moved her hands around his back trying to pull him closer. Finally they pulled out of the kiss. "I missed you to" she smiled up at him.

"Did Emily tell you that Nikolas will be staying here as well?" he asked her.

Sam's eyes grew wide. "What? Why?" Sam asked not wanting her cousin to run her plans with Jason tonight.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at her. "Because Emily doesn't want to feel left out. Since she is dating him" He said. They were still really close together.

"But doesn't that mean I won't be able to snick in here tonight Jason" Sam said in almost a whine. Just then her phone started ringing. She answered it. "Hello…. No… Ya… I would be willing to do that… When will you get here? Ya ok ill see you than…. Bye" Sam said and smiled up at Jason her mood completely changing. "So I got good news and bad news," Sam said to him.

"Ok" Jason said to her. Raising an eyebrow.

"Well our night will not be ruined. That was my cousin. He was hoping it was ok if he'd be able to go to Emily's room once its safe to" she smiled at him and gave him the quick kiss. "He doesn't want to oppose on you and hopes it ok that I can stay in here. And he thinks you might kick his ass for wanting this" she laughed.

"Why would he think I'd want to kick his ass?" Jason asked confused.

"Seeing how this is your sister and she will be having a guy in her bed who are dating…. I doubt they'd be sleeping much" Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"oh" Jason said and looked at her and decided to play with her. He backed away sitting on the edge of his bed. "Well than I don't think this is going to work out than Sam" Jason said to her in a serious tone. Sam's face dropped instantly. Jason tried so hard not to laugh. "I mean I don't think I can hand some guy in my sisters room doing things I don't even want to think she is doing" Jason said shaking his head.

"Oh and what's the different between what they are doing and what we were going to do?" Sam asked her arms crossed getting kind of mad.

"Well that's because its you and me. That is my little sister" Jason said. Smiling and laughing.

"What is so funny Jason?" Sam said in sarcastic tone.

"You babe. I am completely fine with Nikolas going over to my sister's room. I mean I don't want to know what they do but I can't tell her how to live her life its up to her." He said with a smile.

Sam glared at him. "That is not funny. Your lucky if I spend any time with you now" she said turned to open the door.

But she could cause Jason was already there stopping her. He turned her around and tried to kiss her but she just turned her head and he got her cheek instead. "Sam please don't be like this. I was just playing" he said sincerely.

"Damn your easy" she laughed at him. With a big grin on her face.

"That's not right" Jason said. Looking down into her big brown eyes that held such emotion.

"Just remember buddy two can play that game" she said giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "You should get ready they will be here soon" just then the door bell went off.

"Fine I'll be downstairs soon" he gave Sam another kiss before letting her leave.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam sat downstairs in the chair she was earlier in the same posistion completely bored out of her mind. Nikolas had been the one to show up and went straight upstairs to say high to both Jason and Emily. But Sam stayed in the living room waiting for them to come down. If I really wanted to be bored my last few days in Port Charles I could of stayed home for this shit she thought to herself. Sam had finally fallen asleep about 5 minutes later after that.

About 10 minutes after Sam had fallen asleep Nikolas, Jason and Emily finally came downstairs. Jason looked at Sam asleep in the chair. He was taken back by her beauty. Her hands were on her stomach. Her legs resting against the side of the chair. A strand of hair in front of her face.

"One of us should wake her" Emily said looking at Nikolas and Jason.

"Maybe we shouldn't I have heard stories from Aunt Alexis about what happens when people wake up Sam from a nap" Nikolas said.

Emily smiled. "It sounds like your scared of little old Sam" Emily couldn't help but laugh. Jason was laughing as well.

"Fine since Nikolas is scared i'll wake Sam" Jason said with convince.

While they were talking Sam had woken up because they weren't exactly quite. She didn't open her eyes. It was hard to not laugh when she heard the fear in Nikolas voice about waking her and how Jason was going to wake her. Sam could feel him close. "Sam" Jason softly said. Sam just shifted in the chair not opening her eyes. "Sam" he said softly again. This time Sam moved again but Jason knew she wasn't asleep and saw the small hint of a smile on her face. Not caring that Nikolas was in the room. Jason bent over Sam and kissed her. Sam couldn't help but kiss him back.

Emily stood there smiling, while Nikolas was in complete shock. Now this is why she didn't have a problem with the sleeping arrangements tonight thought Nikolas to himself.

Jason pulled his lips away from Sam's. "Bout time you wake up sleeping beauty" Jason said with a smile.

Sam pushed him. "You're so cheesy" Sam laughed sitting up in the chair. "So where is everyone I am bored hints the nap" Sam said looking at Emily and Nikolas as she made room for Jason to slide in the chair with her placing his arms around her holding her to his body as they sat in the chair together. Nikolas and Emily moved to the couch to sit down.

"They should be getting here soon" Emily said as she snuggled into Nikolas's arms.

All four of them was content with where they were sitting. When the door opened and Carly finally walked into the living room seeing the four couples. "Well isn't this cute" she laughed.

"Hey Carly, Wheres Sonny?" asked Jason. Happy that he was holding Sam in his arms.

"He should be here soon i just got off the phone with him. Mike had him do something before he could leave. Where Lucky and Liz?" asked Carly as she went and sat in one of the armchairs that was empty.

"Liz won't be joining us till sometime tonight when we go out. Shes at the hospital doing her volenteer work" Emily said.

"Ya and Lucky is on his way now" said Nikolas. Just than the door opened and both Sonny and Lucky walked in.

"now that they are here we can start having fun" Sam said as she smiled at everyone.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After hanging out at the Quartermaine Mansion they all went to the Pizza Shack for dinner. Elizabeth had meet them there once she was done at the hospital. Sam was sitting next to Jason and Carly. Jason's hand was on her leg under the table. Sam was eatting her pizza loving the feeling of his hand on her leg. Then it hit her. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back" she said. Starting to stand.

He held on to her hand. "Where you goin?" he asked not wanting to be away from her one second.

"The bathroom" she smiled and kissed him again as she walked towards the back of the pizza shack that held the bathrooms.

When Sam was done in the bathroom she was just exiting when someone grabbed her and pushed her against the wall their hand over her mouth. His body was to close but Sam knew who it was. "I told you I could get you anytime I wanted" he stated. Kissing Sam on the neck. Backing away to look at her slowly taking his hand off her mouth.

"Don't touch me you pig" Sam stated with disgust. Causing Lorenzo to laugh. Sam tried moving but he stopped her. "Let me go" Sam said. struggling against him.

"No your mine now" he said going forward for a kiss. Sam's fist connected to his face hard sending him back a few steps. "You stupid Bitch" Lorenzo growled. This time he went to her with force pinning her hands.

"AHHHHHH" Sam screamed really loud.

Jason was talking to Nikolas when he heard the scream. "Sam" he said loud and got up and took off running Nikolas right behind him. The rest of the gang followed right behind.

When they caught up to them. They saw Sam crying in Nikolas arms and Jason punching the hell out of Lorenzo. When Sam looked up and saw Carly she left Nikolas arms and went straight to Carly who held her tight. Elizabeth, Emily and Carly led Sam back to the tables. While the guys pryed Jason off of a laughing Lorenzo. "If you ever come near Sam I will kill you Lorenzo" Jason stated matter of factly.

Lorenzo laughed harder at this. "Right i like to see you try" he stated walking off from a fuming Jason.

"Come on Jason lets go get you Ice" Nikolas said as the guys walked back towards their table.

Jason walked away quickly wanting to get back to Sam who was sitting next to Carly and Emily. Liz sat across listening intensely to whatever they were talking about. When Jason apporached he thought he heard Emily say something about the party details. He knew they were trying to get her mind off of what happened. When they noticed Lucky coming Emily moved over giving Jason room to sit next to Sam.

"You ok? Is the baby Ok?" Jason asked with concerned.

Sam smiled up at him. "Ya we're fine" She stated calmly. Nikolas came back to the table with ice handing it to Jason who took it placing it on his hand. "Ok so we decided at 7 right Emily" Sam said trying to lighten the tension.

Jason loved how Sam was trying to move on and not dread on what just happened. He just sat there admiring her for the rest of the night.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Nikolas, Sam, Emily and Jason have all been back at the Quartemaines for a couple hours. They had watched a movie and played some pool before they all headed upstairs to the bedrooms waiting for Emily and Jason's parents to go to bed. Emily and Sam sat laughing and planning the party that was in a couple days. Making sure everything was covered on what they would need. Nikolas and Jason didn't do anything but talk about sports and the upcoming game.

About an hour later Jason and Nikolas heard a knocking on the door. "Come in" said Jason softly. He smiled when he saw Sam's head pop in the door. "Coast clear?" Asked Jason.

"Yap. Emily is waiting for you." Stated Sam as she walked the rest of the way into the room. "good night Nik" said Sam with a smile.

"Night Sam" He said hugging her before leaving Jason and Sam alone.

Thats when Jason notice she was wearing his shirt she had taken with her that morning and was wearing boxers. He loved the way she looked. He got up and walked over to her and kissed her. "I missed you" he smiled down at her.

Sam laughed and softly patted his arm. "I wasn't with you for an whole hour" Sam stated.

"I know but that was a long hour where i wasn't holding you or kissing you" he grinned as he kissed her again. This time kiss deepened. Jason lifted Sam up and carried her to the bed gently setting her down. He then shut the light off and joined her in bed.

Jason's touches were gently but so seductive as his hands wondered her body while he ravaged her neck. Pulling off her shirt. He placed a kiss on her collarbone. Which turned into a little bit and suck leaving a mark that would be easy to cover up if needed. He kissed down her body making sure he wasn't squshing her with his weight. He paid extra attention to her stomach placing kisses all over her tummy and stroking her stomach with care.

Sam closed her eyes feeling Jason's lips on her body was driving he wild. Her hands in his hair slowly running her hands through it messing up his hair. Soon she found his lips back on hers as she lost her boxers and underwear. Jason's clothes soon followed. Jason took her slowly and carefully as if she was fragile. He gently moved in and out of her prolonging the feel of being in her. He was slowly driving Sam over the edge as he moved and touch and kissed in all the right spots at just the right time. Sam kisses his shoulder and claw at his back as her legs were wrapped around his waist giving him more entry. Their bodies molding as one. Sam was biting her bottom lip trying not to scream out in pleasure as she was going over. Jason could feel that Sam was going over the edge he was right there with her. Seeing the look of pure bliss in Sam's eyes as they came together. Jason captured her lips before he moved next to her. Pulling her body close to his and holding tight as if she was going to run away. "I Love You Samantha" Jason whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck.

Sam turned in his arms and looked at him in shocked. "You What?" she thought she was hearing things. That she was just wanting to hear those words from Jason.

"I love you Sam and I have for awhile" he stated fear in his eyes that she didn't feel the same way.

Sam kissed him slowly and deeply. "I love you too Jase." she smiled at him. Jason pulled Sam close to him and held her in his arms. Her arms were wrapped around him as well as they feel asleep facing eachother but holding on afraid to let the other go.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. A lot of stuff is going to happen in this story that molds Sam into the tough independent woman we know she is. You might not like what going to happen but it essential in forming Sam to the woman she will become. Still don't own them._

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning Sam and Jason were waken up by a knock on the door. "Sam, Jason. Time to go back" Nikolas whispered from the door. Sam groaned as she got up looking for the shirt and shorts she had on the night before. She looked at Jason as he slide on his sweats.

Sam walked over to him and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you later"

Jason kissed her back. "Sweet dreams. I loved waking up next to you" he said hugging her.

Sam smiled. "I like sleeping next to you to and waking up next to you." she kissed him again. "i love you" she said before letting go of him.

"I love you to sam" Jason said giving her a quick kiss before she headed off across the hall. Once across the hall Sam slide in next to Emily. Both girls talked until they both feel asleep once again.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Jason and Nikolas was the first up. They had eaten and taken showers and were downstairs in the entrainment room playing pool. "Geez Jason your kicking my butt" Nikolas said as Jason just won another round.

Jason laughed. "I can't help it if you suck at pool. I bet your cousin can beat you" he laughed.

Nikolas shrugged. "Your right she probably could" both men laughed.

Neither one of them heard the girls come downstairs. "Whats so funny you two?" asked Emily as she went and hugged Nikolas.

Sam just walked over and stood by Jason who kissed the top of her head. "Oh nothing I just lost again to Jason" Nikolas said as he smiled at Emily.

"Thats not shocking. You really do suck at pool cuz" Sam said with a grin. Jason wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead.

"How you feeling this morning Sam?" Asked Jason. Feeling Sam was a little down.

Nikolas looked over at Sam and noticed she was pale. "Ya Sam whats wrong you look a little pale" Nikolas commented.

Sam sighed and leaned against Jason. "For one you both have seen my for the first time with no make up on. Hints why i am paler than normal plus the morning sickness is bad this morning" Sam commented.

"Sorry to here that babe" Jason said kissing her forehead again.

"It's ok. Alice gave me some ginger ale to drink before we came down here" Sam said.

"well i hope you get feeling better" Nikolas said with concern about his cousin.

"Thanks guy now what are we going to do today?" asked Sam changing the subject.

"Well probably just hang out around here and watch movies and stuff. take an easy day before the party tomorrow." Emily said to them.

"Sounds good to me" Sam said walking over to one of the oversized couch and sat down at one of the ends.

Jason soon joined her and pulled her to him. Sam rested her head on his chest. While they discussed what movie to watch.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Sam had slept threw the whole movie. She had fallen asleep before the previews even began. Jason was sitting up with Sam's head in his lap. Rubbing her hair. Nikolas, Emily and Jason were sitting there talking and deciding what movie to watch next because they all decided to let Sam sleep since she was looking paler than earlier.

Jason was getting ready to say something when he was startled with Sam shooting straight up from her sleep. "OH NO" she said getting up and going straight up the stairs in a full run. Jason looked at Nikolas and Emily weird as he got up taking off after Sam. He found her in the bathroom getting sick.

Without even thinking he walked into the bathroom and bent down next to Sam pulling her hair back holding it for her while he gently rubbed her back. After a few minutes Sam got up flushing the toliet and going to the sink brushing her teeth. Jason sat on the edge of the tub. "I think you should have my mom look at you Sam. You look really pale" Jason said after a few minutes.

Sam sighed and spit into the sink. "ok" her voice was small as she rinsed her mouth out and pulled her hair up in a pony. Jason got up and went to sam pulling her a hug and kissing her forehead. "Come on lets go" he said as they walked out the bathroom and down to Monica.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

After getting checked out by Monica. They headed back downstairs to Nikolas and Emily. "EWW get a room you two" Sam said with a smile.

Nikolas glared at his cousin. "I see someone feeling better" he said sarcasticly.

Sam rolled her eyes. "How are you feeling Sam?" asked Emily with concern in her voice.

Sam sat down on the couch and curled up next to Jason. "Ok. Monica says i'm just a little dehydrated and to drink more water."

Relief filled both emily and nikolas. "Thats good i would hate to call Aunt because we weren't watching you close enough" Nikolas said.

Sam laughed. "Oh ya that would of gone over well wouldn't it. So what movie we going to watch?" she asked changing the subject.

Emily got up and looked at the movies. "I don't know why you care Sam you will just be asleep before the movie even begins" laughed Nikolas.

Sam threw a pillow at him. "No I won't. I was really tired earlier. You try staying up really late and being pregnant and having morning sickness that last more than just hte morning." Stated sam hotly.

Nikolas put his hands up to surrender. "Geez Sam I was just kidding calm down" Jason and Emily both laughed. "What?" asked Nikolas

Emily looked at Jason and Jason looked to Nikolas. "Your afraid of Sam"

Nikolas glared. "Do Not". They all laughed. as they settled into another movie that Emily picked out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next day went fast. Emily and Sam had gotten up and set up for the party before going and getting ready themselves. Sam was wearing a black bikini top and a mini skirt and sandles. It was a nice day as her and emily walked into the backyard. Jason and Nikolas were on the BBQ trying to figure it out and Sam and Emily laying by the pool. They were happy it was nice out so they could do all this. As all their friends showed up they started to have fun. Sam forgot about her going away and that she was pregnant. She was just one of the gang with no worries.

Sam loved her party and cried when everyone said their goodbyes. Carly was going to come over to the house in the morning to say goodbye before Sam left. It was late and so everyone cleaned up and went up to bed. Instead of going to Emily's room Sam just went to Jasons not caring who knew because this was her last night and she was going to be with the one she loved.

Sam walked into his room and he was just coming out of the shower. "You make this to easy" laughed Sam.

Jason grinned as he walked over to her and kissed her quickly then walking over to his drawer pulling out a pair of boxers and sliding them on. When he turned around he saw Sam sitting in the middle of his bed. "Well what would you like to do on her last night here?" he asked her as he got on the bed next to her.

Sam gave him a faint smile. "Can you please not remind me that this is the last night i have with you. It kills me to leave and i have no choice but to. I just hope these last few months of school end fast so I can come back here to whatever is waiting here" she said. not wanting to know if Jason would wait for her or not. They might love each other but Sam wouldn't ask him to wait for her.

Jason pulled Sam to him and held her in his arms and layed back on the pillows. "Sam i will be counting down the days till i have you in my arms again" Jason said kissing her tenderly.

Sam had tears in her eyes. "You'd wait for me Jason? Why?" she asked him as the tears escaped.

Jason reached up and wiped her tears. "Because I love you. You are it for me Sam. There is no one else i ever want" he said looking in her eyes with all the love in him.

Sam wiped her own tears away. "you still want me even though im pregnant with another guys baby?" she asked searching his eyes for answers.

Jason Smiled at her. "Yes you and the baby no matter if its someone elses. I want both of you in my life forever Sam." he said running his hand over her stomach softly caressing it.

Sam smiled at him. "I love you so much Jason. Make love to me" she said in a soft voice.

Jason leaned down and kissed her gently. Their last night together was the best for both of them.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

The next morning was the tearjerker of all morning. Sam and Emily were crying. Jason was really sad. Nikolas was waiting to take Sam home. Nikolas was going to help them get Sam ready to leave and spend the day with the family.

"NO I DONT WANT TO GO" screamed Sam. Whose arms were wrapped around jason as if he was her anchor on not moving.

"SAMANTHA GET YOUR ASS IN THE CAR NOW. DON'T MAKE ME CALL YOUR MOTHER" yelled Nikolas back.

Sam glared at nikolas. "FINE." she turned to Jason and kissed him. "Ill call you guys when i there" Sam said.

Tears rolling down her eyes. "I love you Sam." Jason said. kissing her.

"I love you to Jason" Sam said as she got in the car. Nikolas said bye the them and pulled out taking her home so she could say goodbye to her family.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. Warning alot of you may not and will not like what this update bring! so im giving you a fair warning. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 5**

2 week. 2 weeks she had been gone. 2 weeks away from Jason. 2 weeks away from her family and friends. 2 weeks she been alone in a place she was now calling home. Sighing Sam got up out of bed to start the day. Her first class was in an hour. She had gotten use to being here but it didn't help how alone she felt. She had made a couple of friends but they didn't compare to her friends back in Port Charles. Sam just got out of the shower and looked in the mirror bathroom. This morning was the first that the girls on the floor hadn't fought over the showers or mirror space.

The morning sickness hadn't been so bad since she came to the school. Today was different. Something felt different. She felt so tired and sick. She had gotten sick but she just felt so drained. She was getting a good night rest and was doing as the doctors had told her. Eatting and drinking plenty and taking her vitamins. Shrugging off the feeling she walked to her room and finished getting ready she grabbed her box and notebook and headed to her first class off the day.

This last semester of school at the new school Sam had taken a light course also do to her being pregnant she wasn't trying to over do herself and pushing herself to hard. She had already gotten a few college exceptance letters and wasn't worried about not getting in to where she wanted. She had gotten her two top schools she wanted to go to now all she had to choose which one. There was PCU back home where she would be with all her friends or the ever so nice Harvard and Yale taking after her parents. When Sam had told them about getting accepted to both schools they were so happy but then she found out she was pregnant. Sam wasn't sure if she go away or just got to PCU now.

Sam had pushed through her first half of the day. She was feeling worse and was welcoming this break. She had hour before she had to be to her afternoon classes. She walked to her room and put her stuff away. She grabbed an apple and ate it in record time before laying down on her bed. She was laying there trying to sleep when she felt a sharp pain in her side and the overwhelming urge to get sick. Sam got up out of bed and went to the bathroom.

Sam bent over the toliet and threw up her apple she just ate. She sat down on the cold tile floor when she felt the pain again but this time it was her stomach. She bent over holding her stomach thats when she saw the blood. Sam knew something was wrong. Something was terrible wrong and it was with the baby.

Sam got up off the floor and cleaned herself up before going to her room and changing into sweats and a baggie tshirt she took of Jasons. She was told if she ever had problems to go to the nurse that was assigned to her case. Sam made it there where the nurse called an ambulence and tok her straight to the hospital.

**xoxo**

Within an hour of finding out Sam was in the hospital Alexis had showed up in Maine. Ric had stayed behind to be with the girls. She was to report to him once she found out what happened to Sam. After Alexis found out what room Sam was in she looked for it and peered threw the glass of the hospital room. Sam was curled up in a ball crying. Alexis didn't know the condition she was in. Alexis slowly opened the door and walked in.

Sam didn't move but looked at the door and tears spilled out. Alexis heart broke because of the state her daughter was in. Alexis walked up to her daughter and sat on the chair next to her and wiped Sam's tears away.And smooth her hair back out of her face. "Sam baby what happened?" Alexis asked her with just softness and love.

Sam sniffled and looked at Alexis and took her hand and snuggled to the end of the bed where Alexis was. "I don't know what exactly happened the doctors were waiting for you to get here to tell me but all they would tell me is that I lost the baby" Sam said her voice cracking as tears ran down her face.

Alexis heart broke. She got up and pulled Sam to her as she sat down on the bed and held her daugher. "Oh Sammy baby. I am so sorry" Alexis kissed Sams forehead as she held her close.

Not long after that did the doctor come in. "I assume you are Sam mother" he said.

Alexis got up off the bed and shook the doctors hand. "yes i'm her mother Alexis" She said.

There was a small silence before the doctor. "I just want to start off with saying how sorry I am for your loss" he said.

ALexis sat down next to Sam on the chair and held her on. "What brought on the miscarraige?" asked Alexis.

The doctor looked over a few notes before starting. "Since Sam is so young her body hasn't adapted completely with what she needs for her body to register that she is carring a baby. So instead of accepting it the body starts attacking the fetus thinking that it is a foreign intruder which causes the miscarraige" he stated clearly.

Alexis squeezed Sam's hand. "Will this affect her her ability to have children in the future?" she asked.

Sam looked up from Alexis to the doctor. Never thinking she wouldn't be able to have children in the future.

The doctor gave a small smile. "I don't see why it would affect her in the future. As long as she rest and doesn't over do herself in the next week or two and let her body heal completely she will be able to carry a baby full term. I must be going i'll come check on you later. You will be able to go home in the morning" he said turning and leaving.

Alexis turned to Sam. "You going to be ok sweetie?" she asked her.

Sam sighed. "Ya I will be. It just a shock you know. I miss the baby already but is it bad for me to think that maybe this was a good thing?"

Alexis looked at her with a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Sam sat up and looked at Alexis. "I mean since i was so young. I wasn't ready for a child. Yes im still devasted about this but this just mean i can finish growing up and do things the right way when im married and ready to have a baby with the guy i love" she said

Alexis gave Sam a small smile. "I am proud of you Samantha. You could be completely withdrawn but your facing this like an adult and moving on not letting this hold you back. I am going to go call Ric and go check into the hotel. I will call you and come get you in the morning. Get some rest" Alexis said kissing Sam's forehead.

Sam smield at her mom. "Please tell the family I love them. See you in the morning" she said. Alexis nodded and left for the night.

**xoxo**

Sam had slept for a few hours and was awake again. There was nothing on the TV so she turned it to a rerun of friends. She looked over at the hospital phone. Sighing she picked up the phone dialing a number she knew by heart. She waited as it rung.

"Hello?" they answered.

"Hey Jason its me" she said simply in a sad voice.

Jason could pick something up on the way Sam sounded. "Sam. Is everything ok?" he asked her concern in his voice.

Sighing. "No Jason. Nothing is ok" she said tears rolling down her eyes.

Worried. "Sam what happened?"

"I lost the baby" she said. Silence befalled them. "Jason?" worried that he wasn't there.

"Sorry. I am so sorry Sam. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I feel ok for the most part. I am just always tired. But I get released tomorrow morning" she said softly.

Glad she was ok. "Are you alone up there?" he asked.

smiling. "At the moment ya. My mom is at the hotel right now. She came the moment they told her I was in the hospital." Sam saw a nurse come in. "Jason I have to go. Ill talk to you later" she said.

Sad to get off the phone. "Ok goodnight Sam. I love you"

"I love you to" with that she hung up the phone. And let the nurse do what she needed to do before falling asleep again.

**xoxo**

A month had pass since Sam got released from the hospital. She had gotten back into the swing of school and started going out more with the firends she made. She didn't really talk to Jason much. Carly called the moment she had found out. Carly had insisted on coming up but Sam told her she was really fine and she didn't have to. She told Carly she would visit on spring break. Sam didn't dwell on the fact she lost the baby she did her best not to think about it at all and kept herself busy.

Alexis had asked her if she wanted to come home and finish at PCHS but Sam had told her no. That she needed this time to be alone and that since she already missed 2 months that it would be pointless to go back now. Alexis and Sam talked every other day.

One friday night Sam was out at dinner with some friends of hers when her cell phone rang. "Hey Mom. Didn't i just talk to you today?" she asked with a smile.

"Hey Samantha"

Sam knew something was wrong. "Mom. What happened? did something happen at home? Are my sisters ok? RIc?" Worry was written all over her.

"No Sam everyone here are ok. Its about Jason" she said.

Sam's heart dropped to her stomach. "What happened to Jason Mom? Is he ok?" panic quickly feeling her.

"He was in a car accident Sam. He is in really bad shape" she said.

"Oh My God" she got up from the table. "I am on my way home" she said leaving and heading to her apartment to get her things and started driving home.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it a lot. I was going to go a different directoin with Jason's accident but instead i am going with what i have because its just as effective as i was going to anyways. This is the last update as high school the update will skip ahead in time. Sorry for the long wait and for this short chapter. I just wanted to end Help Me Remember before i got sucked back into this fic especially since after this chapter alot will start happening plus im behind on my artwork that im doing at the same time as this so im doing my best to stay caught up now so i hope you enjoy this next installment. Reviews always help get me motivated it shows me that its not just me who loves this story and helps me get more chapters out sooner. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 6**

Sam had made it to Port Charles in record time. It was midnight when Sam got into Port Charles. Instead of going home she went straight to the hospital to see Jason. Carly had called and told her exactly what happened and how the accident happened. That AJ was driving they were on their way back from a party when AJ crashed into a tree. Sam had ran into monica on her way to Jason's room who told her that he was going to be ok and they were waiting for him to wake up.

Sam quitely open the door to Jason's room and shut it behind her. She stood in the darkness of his room just staring at him by the door. Her eyes roamed over him and the machines that were beeping and hooked up to him. Sam shuffled to the side of his bed tears running down her face. She softly slipped her small hand into his. Filling the warmth of his go threw her body. She just sat there crying for a few minutes.

Jason had woken up not that long before he had heard his room open up. He didn't open his eyes because he didn't want to be fussed over yet. He just wanted the few minutes of quiteness thats when he heard someone come in. He listened intently as he could tell that the person was crying and put their hands in his. The moment the hands slipped into his he knew it was Sam. His Sam. He was about to make her aware he waken up when she started talking so he just laid there and let her pour her heart out.

Sam sniffled a few times before she got some of her composer together. Her thumbs softly soothe Jason's hands. "They tell me your going to be ok they are just waiting for you to open those beautiful blues eyes again. I got here as fast as I could when Mom called and told me you were in the hospital. Let me tell you I broke alot of driving laws to get here" she chuckled a little. Jason was laughing on the inside. "Monica pulled a few strings to let me come in here so late seeing how its nearly almost one in the morning. I never thought I'd come back to Port Charles for something like this Jason. Me coming back was suppose to be about something happy."

Jason felt her body tense and fear grew inside him something in her emotion changed as he listened to her ramble. "So much has happened in these short few months. I got pregnant. You, me and Carly became so close of friend. We fell in love and I was sent away. Then all the efforts of sending me away to hide that secret that wasn't a secret since all my friends new" she giggled a little. "I lost the baby. I was so scared to be a mother but so many people were there helping me come to understand that I can really do this. You had so much to do with that. You could of turned your back on me and forgot i exsisted but you stuck by me and helpped me so much. There something you need to know." She let go of his hands and looked down at the ground.

Jason body tensed a little when the contact of her hands werent there. He listened to her as she sat in the chair next to the bed. "Alexis gave me the choice that if i wanted to I could come back and finish the year at Port Charles and be with my friends and the man I love. But I choose to stay in Maine. This place just has to many bad memories for me to come back here right now." sadness could be heard in her voice as she continued. "I know we haven't talked in a while before your accident. I been keeping myself busy so I don't miss here that much but truth is you Jason are always on my mind. I wonder what your doing. Are you having fun? Are you miserable without me? but i push those thoughts out of my head and fill it with school and making new friends in Maine. Want to hear something shocking im getting staight A's. I mean ya i got good grades before but never straight A's." She laughed then the room filled with and eerie silence.

After a few minutes later Jason was going to make his presences known again when Sam starting talking again. His heart ached as the pain was in her voice. "I love you so much Jason. Thats why this is so hard for me. I am beyond happy that your going to be ok. But I won't be coming back to visit. I'll get updates from my mother but after i get some sleep and see Carly i am heading back to Maine. I don't know if i will ever come back Jason. I don't know if I can. But know this the moment any of you need me I will be here in your times of need for the most wonderful moments of your life I will be here. You will always have my heard Jason. No one could ever fill that space. I hope you live a wonderful life filled with happiness and babies and being that doctor you always wanted"

Sam got up and leaned over the bed. She kissed his forehead, both cheeks, the tip of his nose then his lips. She rested her head against the side of his face. "I love you forever Jason never forget that. I will always be here when you need me" She kissed him on his eyes. "Open those beautiful eyes for everyone Jason. Carly is going to need you after I tell her i'm not staying. Goodbye Jason." Sam said as she got up and walked out the door.

Jason opened his eyes and looked at the door tears spilling down his eyes. "I will always need you" He said to the darkness as a part of him died the moment the doors shut and she walked out of his life and room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

5 years. 5 years since the day she walked out. 5 years since her friends and family didn't have her there with them every day of their lives. They had no clue how to get a hold of Sam. She always got in touch with everyone. No one knew how she did what she did. Everytime one of her friends or family had a crisis or something big. She would show up and be there but be gone just as quickly as she showed up.

She was there for Nikolas and Emily's wedding. She was there for Sonny and Carly's wedding and when they welcomed their first son michael into the world. She was there for Emily's graduation. She was there for Lucky and Elizabeth's wedding. She was there when Sonny got shot for the first time in the name of "work." She was also there for Carly on opening night of her club. The only bad thing was that had all happen within the first 3 years of them graduating highschool.

For almost a year after that no one had seen her. Carly would get the occastional email. Nikolas would get a monthly phone call that lasted only all of 10 minutes. Her mother and sisters were the ones that got called maybe once a week if not once every 2 weeks. No one would mention Sam's name infront of Jason because when he heard her name he would tense up. He had only seen her 3 times since the night at the hospital. She had shown up at his doorstep when he and Robin broken up. The other times was at on of their friends wedding.

When Sam left something in Jason changed. He was not the doctor he always wanted to be. He worked for Sonny who had found his way into the mobster world. He was not that boy anymore and changed his name as well. He wanted to leave that life behind even though it was nearly impossible to forget about Sam especially when she showed up looking more beautiful than ever.

No one knew what she did for a living. They all knew she never went off to college but for the most part that she just dropped off the face of the earth till one of them needed her. But soon they would all be in a shock of their life when they find out that their Samantha has been right there under their noses in Port Charles for close to 4 years now.  
**XXXXXX**

She emerged from the back and walked towards the bar on a mission. "Hey Coleman" she yelled to the bartender.

Within seconds he appeared in front of Sam. "What can I do for you boss?" he asked her. He noticed the look on her face. "What have I done now Sammy?" he asked.

She glared at him. "How many times do I have to tell you not to go back there to the ladies dressin room while they are changin? You wait outside and yell for them when it's their turn to dance?" she said in a stern voice. It seemed everytime she turned around one of the girls was complain about coleman.

He sighed. "I am sorry Sammi. I just forget sometime. How is everything going on the work front?" he asked her.

Sam walked around the back of the bar and poured herself a drink. "Good. We got more properties on the waterfront. I barely got it before Sonny. I don't know how much longer I can keep him off without letting him know the Sam he has been fighting is not other than Me. I am just happy that him and Morgan haven't made a move against me. I think they are a little afraid to come after me since what I did to the Alcazars" he said downing the first shot and pouring another.

Coleman smiled at the small brunette. She was tough and ran things with edge. He enjoyed working for her. She would share her business information with him and sometimes bounced Ideas off him but he was there to make sure nothing happened to this place because this was where she based her business out of. He was there as a bodygaurd to Sam herself but the ladies that danced as well. This strip club was the classys there ever was. No one would ever touch one of her girls. She also paid really well. Coleman chuckled. He knew it was only a matter of time before everyone would find out that Samantha Mccall the DA's daughter was one of the top mob families. She would always use Sam and never revealed her last name. Most of them thought she was a guy until she showed up to kill them herself. She was very hands on with the business. "So Sammi are you going to grace us with dancing skills tonight?"

Sam looked at him and laughed. "Well depends Coleman am i dressed for the occastion?" she laughed as she downed a couple more shots. Sam was were a blue jean mini skirt and a tight blue tank top and black heels. Her hair was down and curled with the right amount of make up to make her look drop dead gorgeous.

Coleman eyed her. "You are always dressed for the occastion Sammi. You come one a couple of the regulars are wondering when they get to see you work your magic."

Sam laughed. "Oh well I can't let my public wait longer even though all i do is dance and don't strip forr them" she said.

He smiled. "Ya well your still a bomb shell and they love seeing you move. By the way Morgan been pressuring me at Jake's about who I work for" he stated going serious again.

Sam sighed. "I pay you good money I don't see why you need to work at Jake's still. Has he showed up here yet?" she asked him. As the lights dimed a little as the music filled the room and the first dancer come out.

Coleman watched the stage as he talked to Sam. "Not yet but its a matter of time especially after that little explosion this morning at one of the werehouses you decided to blow up instead of sell"

Sam laughed. "Oh come on how i choose to deal with what I buy is for my liking. I miss blowing things up so why not something that no one can use. Well i am going to go do some paper work. I will dance after candy at 11" Sam said.

Coleman wrote down when Sam would go on. "Same song Sammi?" he asked.

She shook her head as she headed back to her office  
**XXXXXX**

It was 10 till 11 when Jason walked into the club. He hated places like this but he was here for Coleman to set up a meeting with his boss. This club had out beat Sonnys where Sonny was forced to shut down because business was so bad. Jason looked around and noticed how nice it looked. He knew this was not no normal strip club whoever ran it cared alot about the woman dancing. He walked up to coleman who was talking to once of the floor waitresses.

Coleman saw Jason and made the drinks the waitress needed before sending her off and turning to Jason. "What can I get you?" he asked. Shocked to see him. But knew that Sam was right it was only a matter of time.

In his normal work voice. "Sonny wants a meeting with your boss face to face. No middle man no phone calls. He wants one tomorrow night" he said. 

Coleman gave Jason a beer. "Not going to fly Morgan you can't expect the boss to drop everything for Sonny. Plus thats not the way the boss does things. You know it" he said. He looked at the stage at Candy who was almost done. "But listen Morgan why don't you watch the next show you might really enjoy it and after it I will talk to the boss and tell you what they say" he said. Jason glared at him as he drank his beer. "now if you excuse me this next dancer has to be announced" he said.

Jason hated clubs like this but took the beer and turned to the stage. Coleman seemed like he would enjoy this show alot. He watched Coleman get on stage. "Ok gentlemen. You have been asking for her for months. But who can blame you. Here is the rare performance from your one and only Raven" He said getting off the stage and going back to behind the bar as the music started.

All the guys seemed to be on the edge of their seats. The music was very provocative and sensual. His eyes was on the small brunette that walked out on stage. His eyes were on her legs as the moved tanned and toned. Perfect shape. His eyes roamed up to her hips as they took in the sexy inviting way they were moving. He didn't notice Coleman watching him waiting for a reaction from him. Jason's eyes slowly traveled up to her stomach. The blue tank top she was wearing was only covering a small part of her stomach. Her stomach was flat. He could tell that this woman stayed fit. His eyes went up a little to her chest. She was very well blessed he could tell by the way the moved when she danced that they were real.

Coleman knew that it was only a matter of moments before Jason's jaw will drop. He poured him another beer cuz he would need it. Jason looked from coleman to the dancer and finally looked at her face. Jason's eyes grew wide as he realized the woman dancing was his Samantha. He reached behind him and grabbed the beer Coleman gave him and downed it. He watched as she danced, getting cheers from the guys but never taking her clothes off. He couldn't believe it. He then saw that the music end and she walked off the stage to the side. Coleman had walked over to her and was whispering in her ear. She turned looked at Jason than turned back to Coleman saying a few things before walking off into the back rooms. 

Jason was obvious to the new dancer as Coleman walked over. Jason's mind was racing a million miles a minute. He looked at Coleman. "The boss will see you now" he said escorting him back to the office. Coleman opened the door. A sweet fragrance filled Jason's nose as he walked in to the office with confusion. He was so confused. Why was the boss willing to see him now and what was Sam doing dancing.

Thats when he notice someone in the big black chair behind the desk. But they weren't facing him. "Well aren't you going to sit down. I say we have alot to discuss" She said as she turned around and poped her feet up on the desk looking at Jason. "And close your mouth you might catch something in it." Jason walked over and sat down. He was at a loss for words. "Since you are shocked with seeing me. I guess i will start. I do not accept guns in my club. So next time you walk in here make sure you do not have one on you" she said pointing to the gun behind his back.

Jason looked down then up at her. "Your club? You own this place?"

Sam shook her head. "Yes. I was informed that you wanted a meeting tomorrow night with Sonny. Why?" she asked. Voice showing no emotion.

Jason mind was racing. "I don't understand. You can't be Sam the mob boss. Why were you dancing? Explain how did you get to this?" he said pointing around him.

Sam sighed. "I really don't want to explain myself twice So. I will give you the meeting with Sonny." She wrote somethings down. "Listen come to this address at 7. Tell him to bring Carly. She'll want to hear it to. I expect no problems Jason. I have left you and Sonny's own business alone. I really don't want no trouble with you." she said getting up adn walking towards Jason handing him the piece of paper.

Jason stood he was looking down at her. He didn't believe this. Before he knew it his lips were touching hers in a fiery passionate kiss. He broke away from her. "So this isn't a dream. Sam I don't understand at all."

Sam took a couple steps back. "I'll explain everything tomorrow night Jason. I'll walk you out. You can tell Sonny because i know he will be wary about bring Carly unless you tell it is to see me. But i want to suprise Carly. Come on. I have work to do before i return home" she said. walking towards the door.

Coleman watched as they left. "Sam are you living in Port Charles?" He asked her.

Sam nodded. "That is my address. Please don't ask anymore questions tonight. I'll see you tomorrow Jason." She said turning to go back in.

"Night Sam" he said from his bike.

Sam turned and looked at him. She smiled. "Night Jason" She waved before heading back in.

Jason called Sonny telling him about the meeting and to bring carly. Telling him all about Sam. He then drove home. Not believing how the night had turned out.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I am shocked that you all really like this story... It is greatly appreciated it a lot. Sorry I couldn't have this up soon but I worked a 10 hour shift and just now finished the update. I don't work again till sunday so if your lucky ill spoiler you roiten with alot of updates. Enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 8**

That night couldn't of gotten there quick enough for Jason and Sonny. They wanted to know so much and both were so confused. Even though this was their Samantha they were a little wary because at the same time this was Sam their biggest threat. Jason followed behind Sonny and Carly's car as they drove to Sams. Carly had been asking question but neither one said anything to her just that it was an outting. As they drove to Sam's that was on the outskirts of town.

They pulled into the black roit iron gates. They couldn't see anything just a bunch of trees and plants. They followed the curve and came upon what anyone would call a fortress. It was huge bigger than Sonny's but Smaller than Nikolas. Jason parked first getting out and waiting for Carly and Sonny to get out.

They were walking up to the house when Carly spoke. "Oh My God. Who lives here?" Carly asked amazed with the place. The lawn was kept nicely and the place looked like breath taking.

Jason cleared his throat before talking. He knew they should give Carly a little warning. "Sam does" he said.

Carly looked at him. "Sam? as in our Samantha? that Sam?" she asked not believing him. Jason just nodded his head yes. Carly eyes grew wide as they walked the rest of the way in silence.

When the reached the door and knocked it opened quickly. "Welcome Mr. and Mrs. Corinthos and Mr. Morgan please come in." Said the man in front. The looked at each other as the walked into the foyer of the house. The space was wide open and simply decorated with a candler above that was crystal and amazing looking. "Please follow me into front room" they didn't say anything just followed. When they reached they just looked around. "Can I get you guys anything?"

Carly spoke. "Water please" she said her voice shaky.

"Very well Mrs. Corinthos" he said walking towards the bar in the corner of the room and got her a glass and opened a bottle of water and walked over giving it to her. "If you need anything do be afraid to ask. Ms. Mccall will be down in a minute" he said before walking out of the room.

They were all standing around looking at the place. It was simple but everything that went in the room fit right and opened up onto the fireplace. They were to busy looking around and talking that the didn't notice Sam walk in and sit on top of the bar counter and pouring her a drink. She smiled big. "Like what you see?" she asked. All three of them jumped at the sound of her voice causing her to laugh. "I don't think i have ever seen you all jump like that before" she took a drink. "Please not all talk at once" She crossed her legs and was at a lean looking at the three.

"I don't understand. Since when have you been living here? this place looks lived in and not just recently moved into" Carly said not taking her eyes off Sam.

Sam smiled and slipped off the bar. "Thats because i have been here for about 3 years now" Sam said standing in front of them.

Carlys mouth dropped. "You have been here for 3 years and not told any one you were here. We were suppose to be friends" carly said the hurt in her voice.

Sam frowned. "I wasn't like that Carly. No one knew because it was to dangerous for anyone to be around me. I was there for the important things wasn't I. That is what counts. But to tell you the truth i would of kept it all a secret a little longer. I wasn't expecting Jason to show up so soon."

Carly was confused. "What do you mean dangerous? What did you do?"

Sam grinned. "Oh lets just say me and sonny and jason are all in the same business" there was amusement in her voice.

Carly was shocked. "Your telling me your in the mob?" Sam shook her head yes. "Wow. I got to sit down" Carly said walking over to the couch sitting down.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why don't you too sit as well." they did. Sonny sat next to Carly on the couch. Jason in the chair across from it and Sam took the love seat across from the couch. She stretched out and put her feet up on the table. "So I know you two have question start asking"

Sonny finally spoke. "How did you get in the business Sam?" he asked.

Sam sighed. "You'd expect it to be some horrible horrible story that i was dragged into this life against my will. But really it wasn't as dramatic as that. I had taken a trip to New York City with some friends and lets just say i was caught breaking into a safe of one of the city top ganster. He was so impressed with what i could do that he took me under his wing and when he passed away i took over and i have done quick well for myself? Don't you think?" she asked. She was talking just to Sonny as this was getting towards business.

"Yes you have Sam. Ok but why not come to Me or Jason? Why move back here in secreacy?" he asked.

Sam laughed. "And have you take it all away from me? You guys would of convinced me to sell all of it to you and you'd cut me out. I don't think so I have worked hard for what I got and i am not going to give it up for no one." her voice was stern as she sat up and put her feet under her.

Her eyes roamed over to Jason as he spoke for the first time since he gottne there. "Why blow up your own werehouse then?"

"Not that its any of your business what I do with my property but I was bored and the werehouse was useless anyway. I didn't need it anymore so i blew it up. Better to do that then have someone buy it and see something they shouldn't from the surrounding werehouses" Sam said.

She looked back at Sonny. "Ok but how did you do what you do? I mean when Sam had come into the business we all thought he was a guy. When i talked on the phone it was always a guy not you. How did you pull it off and who is your enforcer?" he was trying to figure out.

Sam smiled. "Thats the power of technology Sonny. A little device and change your voice. When i was summoned Someone who work for me would show up. Only those that are dead know that Sam is really me except for you and the peoplethat work for. As for an enforcer I have no one." she stated simply.

"how can you not have an enforcer? I don't know what i'd do with out Jason" Sonny said.

Sam shook her head. "Ya. From what I have heard Jason is quite the gunsmen never misses his mark. Well neither do I. When Someone needs to be removed from the picture I do it myself that way i know the job is done right. Now if i need someone ruffed up a little I do have gaurds to go that for me. I am not completely stupid. I am always protected rather you see them or not. This place here is the safest place you will ever see. But there are no camera. There is an alarm but I hardly set it. There are gaurds posted around her. But for my safty i will not tell you who they are. I hope you understand" she said.

Sonny shook his head. "But isn't that a little careless to let someone get to you that easily?"

Sam shook her head no. "If someone wants in bad enough they will get in. But I will always no when someone comes into this place. The alarm might not be set but there are motion censors that go straight to my phone that makes it light up whenever someone enters the house" she said.

"What about the people that work for you? Don't they make it go off?" asked Jason.

"nope they have special entryway into the house. I hope this does not change things between our friendships."

Sonny looked at her in disbleif "How can you say that Sam? Of course this changes things. Your our enemy? You knew this was going to cause problems"

Sam stood up and walked over to the bar. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that Sonny. If you have noticed I have not touched anything of yours. I have worked around you. The only time we have really disagreed was resently about the waterfront property" she turned around and looked at them. Hurt was in her eyes. "I am truely sorry that we can't be friends. This just proves you should of never known in the first place." Emotion in her voice as she spoke.

Carly was getting ready to talk when a big muscluar man walked in. "Sorry to interrupt Ms. Mccall but theres a problem with Alcazars. Greg is on the phone wanting to talk about it"

Sam walked over took the phone. Excuse me for a second. Sam walked back over to the bar. "What is it?... What when?... NO... This is not exceptable" everyone in the room was taken back by the sudden coldness that came off Sam. None of them had seen it before. "No I will handle it... Where is he?... We will not worry about him again. After tonight he will be a dead man? No I don't. Its his own damn fault you think Lorenzo would of learned after out last encounter... I will have his terrotory for you to go there to find out what to keep and what to give up." Sam ended the call.

The man walked up to her. "What do you need Boss?" he asked taking the phone from her.

Sam looked at him. "I need the black mercades ready to go by 9. You and Tony will be the backup tonight. Meet me at pier 43. We are paying Alcazar a visit." The guy nodded and left. Sam completely forgot that they were in the room as she leaned against the bar rubbing her temples.

Jason coughed to remind her they were there. She looked up at them. Her face was blank no sign of emotion but quickly changed to sorry. "That was very rude of me. I am sorry but this visit is now over" she said she tossed her head foreward pulling her hair into a pony and straighting up putting it in the band that was around her wraist.

Jason, Carly and Sonny stood. "Can I ask about Lorenzo?" Asked Jason. Sonny looked from Jason to Sam. Sam simply nodded. "What did you do to him?" Jason was wonder out of curiousity.

Sam smiled. "Well ever wonder why he been walking around funny for the last year. Well thats what happens when you remove the balls of a pig" she stated with disguss.

"Ouch" carly said behind the men.

"Was that business or pleasure?" asked Sonny.

Sam smiled. "Both but more pleasure than anything. He had doubled crossed me and it just gave me the excuse to take away something dear to him that he treasured so much. Plus in a way it let me get revenge for what he did to me." she simply stated.

"Well how can you plan a murder in less than an hour and how do you plan to do it?" asked jason the enforser wanted to know.

"I am quite good at what i do. I have simply the best working for me. I have tabs on everyone at what the who and who with at what time and where. How do you think i was there for all of you when you needed me the most? It will be a simple bullet in the heart. Only way to garentee a true death" Sam said.

"What about the terrority" asked Sonny.

Sam looked at him. "My people are going to go there and look threw what is worth keeping and sell the what we do not need. His family will not suffer at all" she said.

"What do you mean not suffer? You going to kill them to?" asked Sonny. Not wanting to think she used family against people.

Sam frowned at him. "I do not fight threw family Sonny. It saddens me you think so. If I have a problem with you I go to you no one else. I do not use anyones family. They keep the money that the person was bringing in. They keep the house they live in. Just because I killed their father, brother, husband doesn't mean the rest of the family has to suffer. I might take over the terroitory but I do not leave the family out on the street. You of all know how much my family and friends mean to me. No please leave we are throw" anger was in her voice Sonny had really made her mad. Carly was the first to walk out then sonny and Jason was the last to leave. Sam took a vase and threw it against the wall. One thing that had changed was her tempter it was easy to set her off. Sam walked upstairs to change for work.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N:Ok so I didn't update sooner but i had a fun night at my little sisters school i had to work but i am home now and working on updates. Hasn't so far there always be a reason for what Sam does? Haven't I shown you she is Smarter than everything think she is. This chapter is no exception. Maybe you will get a few for this story tonight. Enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 9**

Sam walked out of her bedroom at 8:30. She was were a black tank top with a black zip up jacket. Her pants were black cargo pants with a black belt that has sliver plates incrested in it. This outfit made it easy for her to hold her weapons in and run if she needed to. Her hair was up in a tight ponytail so it wouldn't get in her way. She was were her black boots. Sam walked to the hallway closet opening it up. She grabbed the leather gloves and shoved it into her pockets. She then moved around a couple coats revealing a safe.

She opened the safe pulling out a customized gun. That was given to her as a gift from her former boss. It fight her perfectly and said 'Sammy Girl' scribed on it. She loaded it and put it in the small of back she then pulled out a couple of knifes one in her boot and the other in the pocket of her pants. after shutting the safe and stepping back she made sure very thing was in order.

Tonight was not just going to be the night she gets rid of the man that still haunts her dreams but this also shows who exactly she can trust. She was smart and knew that in this business you can't trust people especially people you thought were friends. They would and could turn on you at the drop of a hat. Sam sighed as she looked at the clock that now read 8:40. It would only take her 10 minutes to get to the peir from here but she had a feeling tonight she was in for a royal let down and would be tailed.

Sam grabbed the keys Mark had set out for her. She only drove the Black Mercades at night because it blended in well it the darkness of the night. She walked up to the wall and set the alarms for the first time since she had it installed. Things were about to get dangerous and it was time to be safe instead of cocky. Making sure she had her phone she left with the hopes that her doubts would not be confirmed.

**XXXXX**

From the moment she left her house. Jason followed her. He knew where she was going but he wanted to stay on her find out how exactly she operated. Sonny had given him this order right when they got to their cars. Even though he was not happy with his job of tailing Sam he couldn't do nothing but follow orders. He just hoped that nothing would go unhitched.

Jason followed the Black Mercades. He saw that it was now 8:50 and she was going no where near the peir but driving threw out the town of Port Charles. But he never lost her. He couldn't believe how the last couple days had turned out. He knew one thing Sam would be ok with him being in the business. He laughed at that. He also couldn't get the look of hurt in her eyes when sonny said this changed everything. He had wanted to tell Sonny that Sam never did anything to them if anything she helped them out a little. Carly had been crying since they left Sam's because Sonny had forbidden her from seeing Sam again.

When Carly was told not to do something sooner or later she would disobey and go against Sonny rather he liked it or not. Jason was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that Sam's car was no where in sight. Sighing that she had actully lost him he headed towards peir 43. He parked a block away in Jake's parking lot that when he saw Sam's mercades sitting just a isle over. He shook his head and headed over towards the peir.

**XXXXX**

The moment she had left her house she knew she was being followed. The car was not very careful on being caught. But she had problems losing him but she had managed and felt releaved. As she parked her car at Jakes where she'd get a drink afterwards hid in the shadows as the car that had been following her pulled into Jakes and parked. She stood there watching till they got out. She was him turn her direction and shook their head.

She smiled to herself because they knew she had out smarted them. They started heading towards the peir and she quitely followed them. She had already called Mark telling him to have the clean up crew waiting in the shadows to dispose of the body. No one but his family would miss Lorenzo so she wasn't worried about a retaliation. She saw the man stop and looked around the corner watching Lorenzo work below overseeing the shipment they had just recieved.

Who ever this was. Was not very good at his job because she would of heard if anyone was this close to her. Sam pulled out her gun and inched closer to the man. She walked right up behind him and pressed the gun into his back and whipsered into his ear as she looked over his shoulder. "Enjoying the view?" her tone was cold and emotionless. "I don't take kindly to being followed. Turn around back against the wall or i'll shoot you where you stand" she harshly said in his ear. She stepped back a little to give him room to move.

She was looking over at Alcazar before she turned and looked at the guy that had been following her. She shook her head. "I am not suprised but Sadden you were following and showed up here" she said as she placed her gun behind her back.

Jason looked down at Sam. She was cold and had a black face much to his own. "It just a job Sam. You knew it was going to happen" he said.

She looked up at his eyes and then back at Alcazar that was yelling at some of his men. "I knew there was a chance thats why i said all that infront of you two. I am not stupid Jason if I was I wouldn't be the head of the leading mob orginization on the east coast. I was hoping you wouldn't though because this mean we are offically enemies and that i just lost 3 people of my family and once the rest find out I will lose them as well. but you know what Jason. I can only learn from it. No on a buisness side of things." She hit him hard in the stomach making him double over. "The next time you show up and follow me on a Job i will not hesitate to shoot you where you stand. Consider this a warning." She said as she hit him in the face giving him a black eye that would be very very brusied in a couple minutes.

Sam slipped her gloves on and left Jason to the pain he was in. The next thing he heard was Sam yelling "CLEAN UP BOYS" He looked around the corner and saw Sam walking away putting her gun away and pulling her gloves off. He looked over and saw the body of Lorenzo Alcazar being rolled up in a bag being taken away.

Jason collected himself and walked to his car. He looked over and saw that Sam car was there and he figured she was having a drink. Instead of pushing his lucky with her he got into his car and drove home to take care of the injuries he had recieved from Sam. He had to give her credit though she had one hell of a bunch.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N:Well here is the next update for the night. Enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 10**

Sam had woke up the next morning with a headache. She had drank to much the night before. She had called Elizabeth and Emily and invited them along with Lucky and Nikolas to breakfast at Kelly's to show them and tell them she was back in town. Sam was dressed very casual today. She was wearing jeans and a white tank top with black heels. Her hair was down straighten and her make up was done like always light.

She grabbed the keys to her lexus and left for her breakfast reunitement with her friends. She was going to make this last as long as possible because she knew the moment they found out they would turn their back on her just like Sonny, Carly and Jason did. When Sam had gotten to Kelly's everyone was already there. They were so happy to see her when he walked in all of them gave her a hug. She seat inbetween Nikolas and Lucky. So she could see Emily and Elizabeth better. Sam was sitting with her back to the door while she watched and listen.

"So Sam are you here for good or just visiting?" asked Emily.

Sam smiled at her. "I am here for good. Decided it was time to come back home"

Nikolas looked at her funny. "I just talked to Alexis this morning and she didn't say anything about you moving back" he said.

Sam looked at him. "That would because she doesn't know. I haven't even told her I have moved back yet" Sam snapped.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Nikolas lay off. She is our family and yours literly just be happy she back. Because I am. So do you have a place to live yet?" she asked.

Sam smiled at her. "I am glad you missed me. I already have a house its on the outskirt of town." she said.

"Thats nice we will have to come visit sometime" said Elizabeth.

Sam shook her head. "I would like that. It gets kinda lonely out there." She looked over and saw Nikolas staring at her funny. "What?"

"how can you know it gets lonely out there if you just got back Sam. Something tells me your hiding something now what is it." he asked her.

Sam glared at him. "I am not hiding anything Nikolas. So i have been here in town a while. I just wanted to be settled before everyone found out I was back it was a much needed rest i needed. No please can't we just enjoy this. So whats new with the you guys?" she asked turning to Lucky and Liz.

**XXXXX**

Jason had told Sonny what happen and all he got was a laugh from him and Carly. Jason had to tell her when she saw the black eye. They seemed to enjoy the fact that Jason got beat up. Especailly when they found out that it was Sam who had given him the shiner and a few brusied ribs. His eye didn't hurt as much as his ribs but it wasn't that bad it was manageable.

After about an hour of meeting. They all went to Kelly's with Michael. When they got there he didn't notice her at first none of them did until they heard her laugh. All three of them looked over at the table where she sat with her back turned to them laughing at something Elizabeth said Cameron had done. Jason watched her for a few minutes before he headed over to the table with Sonny and Carly. Jason couldn't help but watch Sam. She was so beutiful and the fact that she sat there with them like nothing happened yesterday amused him. If only they knew the secret she was hiding deep down. He looked at the rest of the table and noticed his sister looking at him. and then saw her eyes grow wide when she saw the shiner on his face.

**XXXXX**

Sam had been laughing when she notice Emily face expression grown in shock. She looked over her shoulder and saw what she was looking at. Jason and the black eye she left him with. Sam smiled on the inside glad she could still pack a bunch. Thats when their eyes meet. Sam held the look for a minute before turning back towards the table.

Jason watched as she leaned into Nikolas and said something. She then said a few things to the rest of them and stood up. She put money down on table and headed towards the door. As she passed Jason she gave him a knowning smirk and raised her eye brows as she walked out the door.

He then excused himself from Carly and Sonny and walked outside. When he got outside he saw Sam talking on her cell in a different language. He walked in front of her and stood there watching her. He wished he knew what she was saying. Sam looked up at him and smiled as she finished her phone conversation. "Well I am shocked you showed your face. I would be a little embarressed to show that shiner around town knowing it came from a woman."

Jason rolled her eyes. "ya at less it doesn't hurt like the brusied ribs you gave me" he said.

Sam laughed. "Oh big bad Jason Morgan can't handle little ole me. Is there a reason why you followed me yet again?" she asked her arms crossed.

He narrowed his eyes a little. "That was purely business" he stated.

She grinned. "And what this is purely pleasure"

He laughed. "You could say that. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch or dinner later?"

Sam busted out laughing and Jason gave her a weird look like she lost it. "Your kidding right" he shook his head no and she was laughing harder. "Oh this is great. But Jason we can't have lunch or dinner any time. After all we are enemies now that was made quite clear last night"

Jason stepped closer to her. "It doesn't have to be that way"

Sam looked at him. "But it does Jason. Sonny ended our friendship on the accont of him being scared that i am better than me. Which in turned lost me the two best friends I ever had. So there is no rekindling the old high school flame Jason" she said.

Jason stepped closer to her. Their bodies almost touching the heat of their bodies could be felt by the other. "Oh come on Sam you know how much you have missed my hands all over your body. My lips ravaging you all over making you scream out my name" he said low his hands were rubbing her bare hands. Sam was melting into his touch and then his lips touched her at first it was gently but quickly turned fierce as they battled for control. After a few minutes they broke a part.

Jason looked at her swollen lips and smirked because he knew the kiss had an affect on her. Sam looked at him. She smiled right back knowing she could play the games he was playing now. "Oh I know what a good lay you could be Jason. Especially with the way you have bulked up since we were teens" she said her hands ran up and over his chest under his shirt. His muscles contracting under her nails. She leaned up and whispered in his ear. "If you want to play games. I am willing to play. But don't be mad when you lose." She said with a sexy tone in her voice and nibbled on his ear. She stood back. "No i would go home before anyone sees that little problem you have going on" she said looking down and smiling as she walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:Sorry for the long wait i have been busy! This chapter is not suitable for the younger audience so rating is up for this one.. I think you all will get a kick out of this chapter i had fun writing this but after this chapter it starts getting serious again. Enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 11**

Sam was so frustrated after her little interaction with Jason at Kelly's earlier. Instead of doing what she needed to do today she was finding herself going home in a really really bad need of a cold shower. She would never admit to him how much their little game had affected her. She would be damned if she fell into his trap. If anyone would fall first it be Jason and that would just prove that her power of seduction was so much better than his.

When Sam had reached her house she was so into thought about her and Jason's kiss and the power she had over him. She knew by the tent of his jeans when she walked away he had grown in more than one way in the last few years. Totally obvious to the car that parked in her main drive as she walked to her house she opened the door to the sound of the annoying sound of her alarm going off. "This is why I don't set you" she said as she turned it off. Today her staff had the day off except for the well placed guards here and there. What Sam had said about this being the safest place was very much true. Sam headed upstairs slowly removing her tank top as she walked up the stairs. 

When she reached her room she threw it in the hamper and kicked off her shoes in the closet. She then grabbed her phone and placed it on the table putting the charge into it. She looked out the window and finally noticed the car in her drive way and smiled when she noticed who's car it was. That was when a small light on her phone started blinking red letting her know that someone had tripped the wires. Shaking her head and smiling she hit her phone making it stop. She had left her door open and made her back to the door. Where she was standing she could see if someone came up behind her because she could see into the mirror of the bathroom that looked at the door of her bedroom. 

Smiling sam slowly undied her belt and started sliding her pants off when she felt a pressences behind her. Looking up she noticed it was him. She knew he'd show up soon or later. She smiled to herself and acted as if she didn't know they were there. After kicking her pants away she stepped into the bathroom. Still in view she reached behind herself she couldn't help but yelp when she felt the strong hands run over her body as their hands themselves removed her bra.

Sam closed her eyes at the feel of their hand running over her bare arms and down to her sides snaking their way around to her stomach. She turned around in their arms. Passion and desire shined in both of their eyes. "This is hardly fair. I am close to naked and your still clothed" she stated looking their body over. With out word they stepped back stripping down within seconds. Sam smiled. "Thats more like it" Sam yelled in suprise as she felt them lift her up and pin her to the wall. Her legs wrapped around their waist instantly as their hands ripped the thin material that was once her thong. 

Thier lips met in a firey kiss. Sam's hands played with the back of his neck as they kissed. Her hot back pressed roughly to the cold wall of her bathroom. Before she knew it their bodies became one as she met him thrust for thrust. It was rough and passionate as their pace picked up her sucking on his neck biting back the moans that were escaping her more quickly as she was reaching her climax. She screamed out as he thrusted into her one final time as her back hit the wall hard knowing it would leave a mark. Both their bodies dripping with sweat as their breathing returned to normal. He sat her down on the contair still connected they kissed this time in a gently and sweet kiss. 

They looked into each other eyes both completely satified by this random act of lust. After a few minutes Sam pushed him back making him slide out of her making her moan a little as he left her body. "Well now that was fun" Sam said in a husky voice.

Chuckling. "Do you always greet your guest that way?" he asked.

Sam smiled and shurgged her shoulders. "Just the really hot ones" she laughed sliding off the counter and picking up his clothes. "But it is time for you to go I got work to do tonight and your already making me late" she said handing him his clothes.

HE stood there dumbfounded. "What about us?"

She looked at him. "What do you mean Us?" she asked him.

He looked at her confused. "We just had sex. Isn't their an us?" he asked as he put his clothes back on.

"There is no us. We just had sex. Some amazing long over do sex but it was just sex no thing has changed." she said emotionless. She sighed. "Damn Jason you sound so like a chick. Just because we have sex you go all people know that it doesn't mean there is a relationship there. I know and you know that both of us are very familair with just sex. Plus you are still the enemy" she stated as she walked over and started the water to her bath adjusting the tempature of it.

Jason walked over to a still naked Sam and wrapped his arms around her pulling her body close to his. "But I want that to change Sam. I need and want you in so many ways." he looked in her eyes and smiled. "But I am up to the challenge of changing your mind about us" he said leaning down and kissing her passionately.

Sam kissed him back and when they came up for air. "That it will be Jason. A challenge. I highly doubt you can keep up with me after all I can kick your ass" She laughed. Giving him another quick kiss. "Now really Jason you got to leave I have work tonight and I imagine Sonny is wondering where you went seeing how i doubt you went back into kelly's after our little game earlier" she smiled.

"Your right I have to work to. I am looking forward to this again" He said.

Sam smiled. "Oh so am i" she said sliding into the water after watching him leave. she wasn't about to make it easy for him to win her over but she had to enjoy the perks of playing with fire. The rush that came along with sleeping with the enemy couldn't of been better. It was like a drug and she knew that this could destroy her if she got burnt but right now it was fun and new something she wasn't ready to end after one day.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N:Glad you all liked that last chapter. I am not one for going into great details in love scenes. Things get serious in this chapter and not with Jason and Sam just with the story in general. There is a guy im adding to this story named Caleb. Yes he looks like Caleb from PC but he isn't a vampy. I won't tell you what he has to do in this story because that just ruins this chapter. So enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 12**

One month. One month since Sam had let them all know that she moved back for good. One month she had being lieing to her friends and telling them why they couldn't come to her house and visit. She went about telling them she was having work done on the house or the grounds were being worked on. Which some of it was true. The grounds were being set up with more descret security systems because some property she got from Lorenzo had been getting hit.

It has been one month since her and Jason have been playing their games. They would always suprise the other and show up at random times for a hot round of sex rather they were suppose to be working or not. Jason had gotten her at the strip club in her office and when she was searching the newly aquired werehouses she got from Lorenzo. Sam had gotten him a couple times one in Sonny's office just to get back at Sonny not that Jason was complaining and the other was last week at Jason's actul office at one of the werehouses. They were lucky that time because they were almost caught by Sonny. They had been going at it on Jason's desk chair when they heard voices outside the door. Without thinking or grabbing her underwear Sam hid under the desk. Jason pushed his chair up cuz he didn't have time to pull up his jeans and boxers when Sonny walked in. Sonny had gotten the feeling he walked in on something but couldn't figure out what. 

Sam tried really hard not to laugh because she knew she could be seen easily from the door. Thats when Sam got the great idea as she looked up and notice jason lower half uncovered. So she started pleasuring him right then and there while Sonny was going on and on about her and the great threat she was. Sam wanted to laugh as she felt Jason's body tense clearing wanting to let out the moans he wanted to release. So she started working him harder knowing that at any minute he wouldn't be able to hold back. Then everything happened at once. Sonny left and Jason lost control and climaxed pushing out from the desk Jason glared at her and all Sam did was smile as she got out from under the desk and found her underwear and left. 

That was the last time they had seen each other except around town. Sam had been busy with work. She was getting annoyed with her mother because she kept asking what Sam did for a living and when Sam said something about owning a bunch of different business. When Alexis asked where her office was Sam couldn't very well tell her that it was in a strip club so Sam set out to find the perfect office that she could use without raising suspsions and thats when her old friend Jax came into mind. She had met up with him and offered to buy out one of his offices that was by an exit that she could use as a special entrance for her "Guest." Jax was welling to give it to her at a deal but she bought him out at 1.2 million dollars for the privacy she wanted. 

Jax knew something was secretly going on but he needed the money because the metrocourt had been going down in sales. Jax had also made her a deal she couldn't refused along with the 1.2 million she was giving him. So now somehow Sam was now part owner of the metrocourt and they were getting ready for the opening of the newest additon to the hotel which was a night club. Sam thought it would be good and help bring money into. Ever since Sam became partner with Jax business of the Metrocourt had gone up. They had redone some of the suites and redid the restraunt and lounge. Everything was looking great for the hotel and the club would be a better asset as well. 

Sam was sitting at her office desk when there was a knock on her door. "Come in" she said. not looking up from her desk.

"Sam the contracters are done with the club. Want to come look at it and add any last minutes touches that you might won't" Jax said stepping in.

Sam looked up. "Ya I hope its done we open up tomorrow night" Sam said. She had been working her ass off to get the club opened as soon as possible. Sam stood up and followed him out.

They walked the short distance to the elevators and went down to the basement level. The night club had its own entrance that went down some stairs and opened up in the basement but the elevators were only for employees only or really drunk people who needed a room. When they walked down the lights were on. To the right was a large island bar with chairs all around it. Stocked with all the beer and alchol bottles you could needed. Extras were in the back of course. To Sam's left was a stage that also had a dj booth behind it. The stage was incase they wanted live music. Infront of the stage was a huge dance floor. Off the dance floor was a couple of outcoves that had couches in them and curtains that were pulled back for now. Letting whoever had them have privacy if they needed it. The room was done in dark colors but it all looked very elegant especially with the tables and chairs placed in the right spots. 

Sam looked up at Jax and smiled before walking around. "It looks good. Is everything set for tomorrow night?" she asked.

Jax walked up to her. "Ya. People will start getting here around 8. You will be welcomed at 8:30 since this is also your party for being the new owner of Metrocourt and the opening of our club "Rumor" he said.

"Sounds great. I really got to get going I told Elizabeth and Emily I would help them shop for clothes for tomorrow night but I have to get some more work done. Can you make sure all is set?" she asked him.

"Of course. See you tomorrow for the opening." he said as she watched Sam get in the elevator and leave.

Sam got back to her office and called one of the gaurds in. "I need you to get me Caleb. He will be working tomorrow night" she said. They gaurd left and returned a few minutes later with her request.

Caleb walked in and looked at Sam. Sam looked him over. She knew she made a good choice in hiring him. Caleb did special work for Sam. He was her right hand man when she had to go to events like tomorrow night. He was one of her gaurds but he stood in the background mostly until he was needed. It also helped that he was easy on the eyes. You'd think things would be weird for him since he has slept with his body on more than one occastion over the years. 

There had always been something about them when they were together the sparks flew but nothing serious came out of it. "I have the opening for the club tomorrow night and your my date. You know to dress to impress and meet me upstairs at 8 to go over details. Tomorrow is like any other night for us so be prepared there will be some dangerous people there" she said. Caleb just shook his head and left without saying anything. After Sam did that she got up grabbign her purse and locking her office and went out shopping with the girls.

**XXXXXX**

The next day Sam didn't work she spent the whole day getting ready for the opening of the club. She had gottne her nails done along with her hair. Her hair was freshly cut to her liking. Her hair was up with a few strains hanging down her bangs were at a scoop blocking on her of eyes. Her make up was done to perfection leaving her face flawless. Sam wore a tight black dress that hugged her body in just the right ways leaving nothing to the imagination. She would not be carring a gun she never did unless she was doing the dangerous parts of her job. That was why she had gaurds and Caleb. Caleb would carry his gun plus hers just in case but he would be able to hide them better than her.

Sam sighed as they rode the elevator down. Sam was in there with Caleb, Jax and Courtney. Anyone that was anyone would be there tonight including her enemies. Sam was a little nervous about this just because all day she had a bad feeling about something. When the bell dinged for the floor Sam went into Caleb her arm draped around his waist and his hers as they walked side by side out into sea of people who had come for the opening. Sam scanned the room smiling at her friends and scanning who was here. She hadn't seen Sonny, Jason or Carly yet. Thats when she heard Caleb whisper in her ear they were sitting at one of the outcoves by the dance floor. Sam shook her head and didn't need to look at them as Jax took the microphone and started talking. Some of the waitresses were walking around handing out champagne or the drinks the person had orderd.

Sam stood in Calebs arms near the dance floor listening to Jax speak. "I would all like to thank you for coming to the opening of Rumor. This night wouldn't of been possible with out my newest co-owner of Metrocourt Samantha Mccall. She had turn this place around in just a few weeks and worked extra hard to get this place up and running by tonight.So this is also a party for her and my way of welcoming her back. So enjoy yourselfs tonight and have fun" he said turning the mic off and walking off stage. The music flowed throughout the club. As people started to drink and mingle. 

No one would of expected Caleb to be a armed bodygaurd. After making round Sam and Caleb hit the floor dancing to the song Don't stop the music by Rihanna. They were dancing close and laughing. If anyone would of guessed they say they were a couple. It was Sam's and Calebs best kept secret they had. They were comfortable around each other both having fun but yet both ready in case something happened. 

By 11 everyone was having a blast. Sam was at the bar drinking her thrid shot of whiskey when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Sam looked in the direction. Sam whispered something into Calebs ear. With that for the first time the whole night he left her side going up the stairs and outside. Sam plastered on a smile as she listen to Elizabeth and Emily talk. When Caleb didn't come back she knew something was happening. She had excused herself and told them she was leaving and found jax telling him she'd call him later and ran up the door.

From his seat he saw Sam's body stiffen and run up the stairs her dress in her hands making sure she wouldn't fall on them. He leaned over and told Sonny something was going on. Carly wasn't around she was off talking to Courtney. Sonny told Jason to find out what it was. Just then as the music changed they heard gunshots coming from outside. Jason got up and took off running towards the stairs with Sonny right behind him. 

Everyone was quite in the club as someone called 911. When Jason got out there he saw Caleb and Sam on one side behind bushes Sam was covered in blood and shoot out to the other side. Jason noticed it was some of Faith men. He told Sonny to go downstairs and keep everyon calm. Jason hid and shot a few rounds hitting the men. One in the stomach and the other in the leg. They got into a car and drove off. When he went and made sure everything was ok. He turned and saw the both Sam and Caleb were gone with no trace of them being there. He went over to where they had been and saw all the blood. Jason didn't know who it was but he had an idea.

**XXXXXX**

With Jason showing up that gave Sam and Caleb the chance to escape. Sam walked into her house with Caleb right behind her. He went for a first aid while Sam went up and grabbed a towel. Sam turned the shower one and stripped out of her ruined dress. Slowly stepping into it she winced as the water hit her shoulder. As the blood washed down her body and to the drain making the water run bloody. Sam looked at her shoulder as she examined the Damage. This was the first time she had been shot. But she had seen enough to know the damage it would cause. The bullet had gone right threw making it a clean shot. She held the tears back as the burning of the gun shot and the water was getting to become to much. Sam looked over as Caleb walked into the bathroom with bandaids and other things he'd need. Caleb white shirt was ruined with her blood as it was now pulled out of his pants. Caleb set the things down and left only to return with some of sam's clothes a pair of PJ pants and a tank top that wouldn't aggravate the gun shot. He then helped her get out and helped her get bandged up and dressed. He then put her in bed. He would be staying with her for the night to make sure she didn't get a fever.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: sorry for the long awaited update i have been working a lot and i mean alot just yesterday i worked an 11 hour shift and today was an 8 hour shift i also haven't had a day off since last wed. and won't get one till monday. I have had half of this chapter done for a few days now and so i am just now finishing it... hope you enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 13**

Because of the shooting at Rumor and all the blood Jason and Sonny were hauled down to the PCPD for questioning. No one could get a hold of Sam who they figured was home tucked in bed and just had her phone off. Jax had handled everything and closed up the club. After a good 3 hours down at the station Jason and Sonny was released and went to greystone with Carly and talked about what had happened and who they thought it could be. Jason kept quite like normal while Sonny talked. He was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard a word Sonny said until he mentioned Sam. "Jason do you think Sam was involved in it?" he asked.

Jason thought a minute. "Well Yes and No. I would highly doubt that she would willing want an shoot out on the opening night of her club with Jax. but I was watching her before the shooting accured. She sent the man she was with who i believe was her gaurd out to check something and then shortly later she went out there and thats when the shooting started. I am almost certain that the blood all over the place is Sam's because when we went up there I saw the men run away and they looked unhurt from what I could tell so that means either Sam or her gaurd was hurt" he said.

Just like that Carly finally talked. "Well aren't you going to call and make sure she is ok? I mean come on guys i still consider her my best friend and i'm worried if what Jason said is true and Sam was shot. Because we all now that Sam would not go to the hospital and she could very well be home or somewhere else bleeding to death" SHe said from the couch she sat at. Jason and Sonny just looked at her while trying to come up with something to say to console her.

**XXXXXX**

Since the moment they had Sam to bed she had started barking order. Her house was now locked up tight and the gaurds were out patroling the grounds. More guards than she normally like on her. She had called the gaurds that watched her friends off but left the ones on her family. She didn't think her friends were in danger but her family was a different story. Everyone was on high alert now especially with the boss lady was down and in a really bad mood.

Sam had finally fallen asleep around 2. Caleb sat in a chair in her room where he could watch her from. If she didn't spike a fever in the next hour then she would be fine and he could leave her be to rest and check on her in the morning. Now Caleb wasn't that lucky was he. Before the hour was up he saw Sam was restling around in bed. He got up went to her thats when he noticed the sheets were drenched in blood and sweet. He placed his hand on her forehead and knew she had a fever. The bad thing was the rest of her was really really cold to the touch he figured from the blood loss which looked like it hadn't stopped.

He went and got a wash cloth and pressed it to her forehead. Sam groaned. "Get me Jason" she said in a weak tired voice.

Caleb looked at her. "Jason who?" he didn't know which Jason to call.

Sam pointed over to her phone. "He is in my phone as blue eyes. Tell him to come and he will know what to do" she said before she passed out.

Caleb sighed and got up and went to her phone bringing up the contact blue eyes and waited patiently as the phone ringed.

**XXXXXX**

Jason was talking to Sonny and Carly about work related things when his cell phone ringed. He wondered who would be calling him at 3 in the morning. the only to people he could think of was in the room with him now so he pulled it out and didn't reconized the number. "Morgan" he answered looking at Sonny and Carly weird. Both returning the look to him as in who is it.

"Is this Jason?" ask Caleb.

"Depends who wants to know?" he asked in his stonecold voice.

Caleb rolled his eyes when it finally clicked who it was he was calling. "Listen. She is requesting your apperance" he said.

Jason was confused. "Who?" he asked.

Caleb sighed. "Sam. She is shot and the bleeding won't stop. She just got a fever and she refuses to let me take her to the hospital. She said to call you and you would know what to do" he said.

Worry crossed Jason's face and that made both Sonny and Carly grow concern. "Let me talk to her" he said.

"Sorry she is passed out i think its from the blood loss. But you need to get here soon. I'll put you on the list because if you not on the list there is no way they will let you in here and don't bring a gun Morgan. You will not be harmed here. She wouldn't allow it well from us at less" he laughed hanging up.

Jason looked at his phone and at Sonny and Carly. "I got to go" he said shoving his phone in his pocket.

"Where you going?" asked Sonny. Something told him he already knew.

Jason said he hated to lie. "Do you really want me to tell you I am going to Sams?" he asked.

"She is shot isn't she. Is it bad Jason?" asked Carly.

Jason shrugged. "All he said was she was asking for me she still bleeding it won't stop and she has a fever and is now passed out. So I am going to her. I won't let her die Sonny even if she is our enemy. She hasn't done anything dangerous to us and has helped up in more than one way rather you want to admit it or not" he said

Sonny shook his head. "GO to her. I couldn't see her dead either" with that Jason was gone and on his way to Sam's.

**XXXXXX**

When Jason showed up to Sam's it was nothing like the night when him, Sonny and Carly all visited. Unlike then there were gaurds everywhere there were gaurds on the roof at the gates at all entrances to the house then the few gaurds that were walking the grounds with dogs. It seemed like the house was on locked down. He had the feeling that the only reason it was on lock down was because Sam was the leader and in really really bad shape.

He pulled up and a guard walked up to the window. Jason rolled it down. "Whats your business here?" asked the gaurd in a cold ruthless voice.

"I'm Jason Morgan. Sam is waiting for me" he said in a equally cold tone.

"ID" The guard said. Jason sighed and lifted his butt to pull out his wallet and showed the guy his drivers license. The gaurd looked it over than looked at a hand held electronic thing that Jason didn't reconize. "You may proceed. The gaurd at the door will make sure you are not packing" With that the gaurd walked away.

Jason looked at the screen and saw that his picture was on it. He shook his head. "Thats one way to make sure" he said to himself as he pulled threw the gate. As he drove up to the house he saw the gate close behind him he pulled up to the front of the house and parked then got out where he was instantly patted down by the gaurd until he was sure he wasn't caring any form of weapon.

Walking into the house it was dark and quite. For the first time in years he didn't like the silence or darkness. He slowly walked up the stairs not sure really where he was going. When he reached the second floor he was greeted by Caleb. "Thanks for coming" Caleb side in a calm emotionless voice.

"Sam asked for me. I will always come when she needs me. Where is she?" he asked. Taking in his apperance noting all the blood that was on his white undershirt. Jason figured there was more blood on his other shirt and jacket but something about him being like that around Sam made him a little jealous.

Caleb respected the man but still didn't like him. Caleb could tell that he was sizing him up. "She is upstairs in her bedroom sleeping. She came to about 10 minutes ago but i told her to go back to sleep. She really needs a doctor or go to the hospital but I can't get her to agree. Maybe you can get her to agree to a doctor since your parents are doctors and all. Well since you are here. I am going to leave and change I will be back in the morning to check in" with that Caleb was gone.

Jason shook his head and went up the stairs. When he got upstairs he noticed there was only one door so he opened it up to large master bedroom. He scanned the room out of habit before his eyes fell on Sam in her bed. She looked so tiny and pale. Jason slowly walked up to her and sat on the bed. He moved a piece of her hair out of in front of her face and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Small smile formed on her face. "Hey you came" she said.

Jason smiled at her. "Of course I did. You need me" he said.

Sighing and moving a little. She winced in pain a little. "Even if Sonny doesn't like that your here with me?" she asked.

"Sonny knows I am here and he wants me here. He doesn't want you dead Sam none of us do. He was just in shock and angry that you didn't tell us you were in. Him and especially Carly miss you. You are like family to them." Jason said. Noticing her pain. "Sam you really need a doctor" he said.

Sam glared. "No hospitals" she said in a cold tone.

Jason sighing. "You won't have to go to the hospital. You happen to know a doctor that would do anything for you" he said.

Sam shook her head no. "She does not need to know what kind of person I have become Jason. Plus she would tell my mother and I don't need that battle right now either" Sam said.

Jason got up off the bed. "It doesn't matter Sam.You know Monica wouldn't judge you. She wouldn't tell Alexis unless you asked her to. Please she can fix you up PLEASE" Jason begged.

"Fine. You call her while I call the gaurds to put her on the list." she said defeatedly.

Jason smiled. "Ok I will. By the way don't you think the gaurds outside is a little much" he said pulling out her phone.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Nope. Because the person that did this to me could come after me again and plus they won't be happy about what I have done to them in retailiation. Now go call your mother." she siad dismissing him and pulling her phone off the nightstand.

**XXXXXX**

Jason walked out the room and to the hall. He made a note to ask Sam who did this and what she did to get back at them. It was now rounding 4am and he felt bad for waking his mother but it was an important. "Jason? Is that you?" asked a groggy voice on the phone.

"Yes Mom its me. Sorry for calling so early but I really need your help" worry was in his voice. He tired hiding it from Sam.

Monica was more alert now. "What is it Jason are you hurt?" she asked.

Jason sighed. "No its not me its Sam" he said.

"What happened to her? Is she ok?" Panic was in her voice.

"She isn't good. She needs your medical help and refuses to go to the hospital. She was shot in the shoulder and still bleeding. Please tell me you'll help" he said in a pleading voice.

Monica didn't wait. "Of course. Tell me where she is and Ill stop at the hospital get some pain medication and some antibotics"

Jason was releaved that she would help and Told her where Sam lived and about the gaurds and that Sam doesn't want Alexis to know and about how she was shot. Then hung up and waited for her to come.

An hour later Monica was walking out of Sam's bedroom. "Ok Jason I stitched her up and already gave her meds. Just follow the instructions on both bottles. She just needs rest but if an infection does set in she needs to go to the hospital. I am glad i could help but just make sure she sleeps and rest and doesn't over does it. I'll be back tomorrow night after my shift to check up on her" with that she hugged him and left.

Jason walked into the bedroom and saw Sam's eyes closed. He was going to go sit in the chair but her voice stopped him. "What are you doing Jason?" she said. Jason looked at her he was watching him.

He gave ger a small smile. "I was going to stay in the chair" he said.

Sam sighed. "No you are not. Take off your pants and shirt and climb into bed with me." she said.

Jason was shocked. Ya they had been having some great sex resently but they never acted like this. "Are you sure because i wouldn't mind"

Sam smiled. "Yes I am sure. It would make me feel better to have you next to me plus that chair isn't very comfty. Now strip turn the lights out and get in bed" she said in a demanding voice.

Jason chuckled. He walked over shutting the light off and stipped out of all his clothes but his boxers and carefully slide into bed next to Sam careful not to touch her. They laid there in silence before Sam talked. "Jason"

"Yes Sam" He said into the darkness.

"Can you hold me like you use to when we were younger" she said.

Jason smiled and didn't say anything and moved closer to her laying on his side. He carefully pulled her body into him. He reeled in how her body still fit into his. He kissed her cheek as he drapped his stomach over her stomach holding her body close to his. "Goodnight Samantha" he said.

"Goodnight Jason" Sam said as she snuggled into his body loving having the feel of him behind her holding her close. She feel asleep already feeling better with him just holding her.


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: this is just a short chapter I am going to speed up time with chapter 15. hope you enjoy. Still don't own them._

**Chapter 14**

When Jason woke up the next morning he was expecting to find Sam in his arms like when they feel asleep but when his eyes open he knew she wasn't there. Sighing he got out of bed putting on his clothes and shoes and started the search for Sam. When he got downstairs he smelt food and went towards the kitchen. In the kitchen he saw the cook making pancakes and sausage. At the small table that was in the breakfast nook he saw Sam sitting down drinking coffee and was on the phone. Jason walked over and sat next to Sam.

Sam looked up and smiled at Jason as she ended her phone conversation. "Morning" she said. You would of never known Sam had been shot and bleeding just earlier. She acted as if everything was fine.

"Morning. So do you want to tell me who did this to you and what you did to them?" Jason asked as he took a drink of his own coffee.

Sam smiled. "No how are you? Are you feeling better? just straight to the point huh Jason?" Jason was silent and in shock. He couldn't tell if she was joking or not. That was until she started giggling. "Man you should of seen your face. That is one for the books. As for how shot me it was a couple of that nasty little bitch Faith's men. and to as what i did to them. Take a look yourself" she threw the paper down infront of him.

His eyes grew wide. "As you were laying down shot. The men turned up dead. Nice." he said.

Sam smiled more. "Oh and i moved into the bitches territory. Man is she going to be pissy this morning" Sam laughed.

Jason just shook his head as the cook brought over their breakfast. They ate in silence until Sam's phone rang. Sam answered. "Hey. Ya i'm fine. Eatting breakfast. Ok see you then..." Sam said. She took a drink of coffee. "That was your mom. she going to come by in an hour before her shift because she has surgery tonight." Sam said as if it was a casual thing. Jason didn't say anything he just kept eatting.

About 10 minutes later Caleb and a couple other gaurds came into the kitchen. Caleb glared at Jason as he addressed Sam. "All taken care of boss anything else?" he asked.

Sam smiled at the men. "Send all the gaurds back to their orginal post. I don't need any chances with anyone. You know who stays with me and who is spread out between my family and friends... Keep the gaurds that are on my mother and sisters as they are and just put the one on Nik. Everything else is the Sam. I also want a full report on Faiths business that we can turn around and keep and the rest we can just get rid of or blow up. I haven't blown anything up in awhile i am getting restless. Oh I also need you to set up a meeting with Jax sometime today.perferably later tonight. Oh and send some dark purple roses to Carly... No card or anything she will know... Umm that should be it. No go..." Sam said dismissing them. They didn't argue just went. Sam went back to eatting only to stop when she noticed Jason watching her. "What"

"They do not question anything you tell them to do. Do they?" he asked. He was in awe about the way she ran things.

Sam smiled. "Nope. They know their place and don't cross it." she said.

"even Caleb?" Jason didn't know why he just said that.

a evil smirk spread across Sam's face as she moved closer to Jason. "Awe Is big bad Jason Morgan Jealous of Caleb?" she asked.

Jason sighed. "No it just seems he cares alot more about you than anyone else does" he said.

Sam kissed him on the cheek. "is this your way of asking am I am sleeping with Caleb. Well i haven't sleep with him in the last 6 months. He might have feeling but I don't. He is one of my gaurds that handle the background work. He only comes out to play when I need him like at the opening of rumor. Other than that I hardly see him because he is always in a different country overseeing what i need there. So don't worry Jason your the only one thats been sleeping with me lately." Sam said with a smile.

Jason shook his head again. "Ok for one Sam you shared way to much information with me. Now that I know you have slept with Caleb it makes me not like the guy even more. I am also glad that I am the only one sleeping with you. I don't like sharing. Because rather you like it or not Mccall your mine and always will be" he said kissing her on the lips hard and demanding.

Sam pulled back breathless. "Well Morgan." she grabbed his chin and held it in her hands pressing but not hurting him. "Your Mine. And I would hate for another woman to touch you because that means i'd have to kill. And I hate killing when its not life or death" Sam pressed her lips to his. Demanding just as much as when he kissed her. "Now go wait for your mother while i take a shower" she kissed him quickly again and walked away. Leaving Jason with a huge smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

3 months. its been 3 months since Sam and Jason been offically seeing each other. It hadn't been made public but people are suspecting. So far there personal time has not interfered with their work. Jason would show up at Sam whenever he got off work or she at his or they would just talk on the phone if they couldn't be together but all their free time was spent together. Alot of Sam's friends know what she does now and are ok with it. Nikolas had found out on accident when he followed Sam to her house and when he saw it he demanded answeres which in turned made Alexis the D.A. of Port Charles find out that her daughter is on of the people she is working to put behind bars.

Alexis isn't happy about the carrer choice her daughter had made but is very happy that she has manage to stop most of the violence in Port Charles. Sonny is more open to Sam and is threating her like family again but business is still of subject. Since Sam took over most of Faith's territory. Faith has left town and hasn't made any retaliation as of yet. Sam is expecting it to come soon though. Everything in Port Charles has been calm and quite almost to quite. But thats all about to change.

Sam laid on her couch wrapped up in Jason's arm. The blanket wrapped around her body and drapped over his. "You know you should leave town more often if this is the kind of sex we have when you come back" Sam giggled as she kissed his well sculpted chest.

Jason moved his hand up and down Sam's arm that was laying across his waist. "I don't like that idea I was gone for to long" he said.

Sam giggled again. "You were only gone for a week"

Jason kissed Sam on the lips. "But it was to long for being away from you" He kissed her on the lips. But instead of it being a short kiss. The kiss deepended as Sam leaned up a little kissing him with all the passion she could.

Jason's hands dipped under the blanket running down Sam's side. One hand stopped at her waist as the other one ventrued lower to find how hot she is for him. As Jason slowly slide Sam to the bottom working his hand faster. His cellphone went off. He groaned. "Come on Jason don't answer it." Sam whined.

Jason kissed her quick. "Sorry babe it could be work" he said as he got up and walked over to his cell that was in his pant pocket. "Morgan" he answered as he pulled his clothes back on. "Ya she is with me" he said looking at Sam who pulled the blanket tighter around her. Jason buttoned this jeans. "OK we will be right there" he said as he hung up. "Get dressed we are both needed at Sonny's theres been an emergency"

Sam didn't say a word she got dressed and her and Jason was out the door in a matter of moments. Sam had a bad feeling that whatever they were walking into would hurt everyone involved. Sam couldn't shake the bad feeling she had as they got closer and closer to Greystone. As they passed Sam realized they had passed alot of cops that were coming from Sonny's.

Sam couldn't believe what she saw when they pulled into Sonny's. Cops were everywhere along with Gaurds. Alexis was talking to Mac about something serious. Sam looked at Jason and he gave her the worried look. They parked the car and both got out. Sam's heart dropped when she met Alexis eyes and gave her the i am so sorry look.

Without noticing Jason had taken her hand leading her inside the house. As they walked in the halls were covered with people as investagtors searched the house. Sam was puzzled. She reached the living room first and her heart broke in half as the sight of her friend. Carly was crying hysterically on the couch and sonny was at his desk on the phone with someone. Sam didn't ask question as she walked over to the couch and held Carly in her arms.

Jason stood at Sonny's desk concerned about his friend. "Whats going on Sonny?" Jason asked.

Just as Sonny hung up his phone he looked up at Jason. Jason noticed his eyes were red as if he had been crying. "Michael has been taken" he said. Sam held onto Carly even tighter once she heard the news. As Sam held onto Carly. Sam let herself cry for the boy was was like nephew to her.

about an hour later Sam had taken Carly upsairs to sleep. Sam did the only thing she knew how and walked outside and started making phone calls. She would bring back that little boy if it was the last thing she do.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I own nothing... Enjoy_

**Chapter 16**

Sam had gone outside to make calls. She had just pulled everyone that worked for her and put them on the search of Michael. She was having Caleb lead and was waiting on news. She didn't want to go back inside so she went and jumped up on the ledge of the terrace wall. She rested her head against the side of the wall and let her feet streach out along the thin width of the ledge. She looked up at the stars as a few tears fell from her eyes. Soon her eyes drifted shut as she breathed in the nice cool night air letting herself fall into a light nap.

Jason had gone and checked on Carly and found that Sam was gone and that Carly was still asleep. Jason went and searched for Sam finding her out on the terrace sleeping. He leaned in the door frame just watching her. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. They still didn't have any clue as to who or where Michael was. He noticed Sam was getting a little restless and decided to go wake her before she fell off the ledge and got herself hurt. "Sam wake up" he said as he put a hand on her leg and kissed her cheek.

Sam moved a little and opened her eyes. "How long have i been alseep?" she asked.

Jason shurgged. "I don't know for sure but it couldn't be that long." he said.

"Is carly awake?" Sam said getting off and standing.

"Nope i just checked on her and noticed you were missing. What were you doing out here?" he asked.

"I put all my men on the search for Michael. Then i just didn't feel like going back in and so I didn't" she said being truthful.

"I am glad your helping the more searching the better it is to find him" Jason said pulling her into a hug.

Sam rested her head on his chest feeling a calmness over her in his arms. She always felt safe in his arms. She loved the way he smelled. She closed her eyes and just let her self feel the warmth he gave her. Well that was until her phone started going off. Jason groaned as Sam backed out of his arms leaving him with an empty feeling. Sam answered the phone. "Yes...ok...ya... Are you sure?... When... ok great... no Ill take care of it... no back up... ok thanks... go back to norm." Sam hung up.

Jason looked at her weird. "Did you find out something about Michael?"

"no but I got to go Its business. Ill be back by morning." She leaned up and kissed him."Bye"

Jason kissed her back and watched her leave. There was something off about Sam and he couldn't figure it out. He walked back into greystone and sat on the couch waiting on news about Michael.

**XXXXXX**

Sam crept along side a abandon werehouse. She had met Caleb and changed into all back. He had also brought her some weapony. Sam slowly walked towards one of the side doors watching around for any signs for gaurds. If all the information was right. Michael would be right inside. She would of told Jason and Sonny but incase she wasn't right she didn't want to get their hopes up.

It didn't take much for Sam to get into the building. Sam crept down the dark hallway as quitely as she could. Sam stopped at a corner and looked down a hall way where she saw a gaurd at the end standing infront of the door. She assumed that was were they were keeping Michael. Sam leaned against the wall and closed her eyes taking a deep breath. Just as she was about to go around the corner something came from behind and hit her in the back of the head. The last thing she saw was a shadow of a woman standing infront of her.

**XXXXXXX**

Jason was getting worried. It been 3 hours since he last heard from Sam. She wasn't answering her phones and no one had seen her. He was starting to get a really bad feeling about something in the pit of his stomach.

When Sam finally woke up her head was pounding and she was in a small room. Sam sat up because she was laying on the cold cement floor. She leaned herself up against the wall and let her eyes adjust to the dim light in the room. Sam's eyes slowly moved around the room. She saw a table that had water bottles and food on it. Then she saw a bed but it was what was on the bed that got her attention. Sam groaned as she stood up. She walked slowly over to the bed that was in the room and smiled to herself as she looked down at a sleeping Michael. He looked unharmed which brought a huge relief to her.

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and took in more of the surrounding. Noting there was no windows in the room that lead outside. She started to think of a way to get herself and Michael out.

Hours went by Sam was now standing at the door looking out the window. She been watching all night. She was learning the gaurd rotation. Trying to find the perfect time for her and Michael could escape. Sam was going to be as careful as she could be on getting out since she had Michael with her. If it was her she'd just think of jumping them but this had to be planned right. Sam could tell the morning was apporaching as the gaurds were getting ready to change once again.

Sam was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Michael was waking up. He had slept threw out the night. Michael looked around rubbing his eye when he spotted someone standing at the door looking. "Aunt Sam?" he said quitely.

Sam turned and looked at the little boy and smiled. "Hey Buddy..." she said as she moved and sat at the end of the bed. "You sleep ok? they didn't hurt you did they?" Asked Sam.

Michael wrapped his arms around Sam. "Ya i slept fine and no they didn't hurt me... When can we go home Sam. I miss mommy" Michael said.

Sam wrapped her arms around the little boy as she rested her chin on his head and holding him. It brought her comfort as well as him. "Soon Michael. I am going to get both of us out of here" Sam said as she closed her eyes and held him praying she would get them out safely.

**XXXXXX**

A couple hours later Sam was watching out the door again only this time she was waiting for the gaurd change which entailed food for her and Michael. They had giving Michael crayons and paper to color on so he wouldn't get scared. To Sam that was a small favor because she knew she needed to consentrate on the task at hand and not holding Michael. Thats when she saw the new guard holding the tray. She turned to Michael. "Michael were getting out of here now. You do as I say and trust me to get you out of here safely. Can you do that?" she asked him. She saw him nod. "Ok when the gaurd comes into the room I want you to stay on the bed and color im going to knock him out and get the gun then we are going to make a run for it. I am going to cover you. I will not let anything or anyone hurt you. Do you trust me?"

"I do Aunt Sam" Michael said in a brave voice.

"Ok buddy he is almost here." Sam said as she took one more look. Sam quickly grabbed a flashlight they left behind for Michael so he wouldn't be scared at night and walked to stand by Michael as the gaurd unlocked the door and headed towards the table to set the food down.

Sam slowly walked upbehind him holding the flashlight up and hit him hard on the back of the head. His body fell to the floor with a thoud. Sam quickly grabbed his gun and walked over to Michael. First she checked the gun kind of getting use to it. She then got down to Michaels level. "Ok listen. I am going to get you out of here no matter what. So if something happens to me I want you to keep going. If by chance something does two blocks down in an alley is my car with my cell phone in it. You remember what my Car looks like right?" Michael shook his head yes. "Just use my phone to call either your father or Uncle Jason and tell them you are by daddies office in my car. Ok.." Sam kissed his head before taking his Small little hand in hers and lead out. Sam looked down the hall and saw no one.

Sam slowly inched keeping her eyes and ears open. She couldn't afford a mistake since she was saving Michael. She didn't care what happened to her as long as Michael got home to his family safe and sound. It didn't take long for her to work her way towards the exit. They didn't have to much trouble. Sam had shot one gaurd who had spotted them while gaurding Michael so he wouldn't see it. She was protecting him in everyway she could. Thinking that they were in the all clear as she opened the door. Gun shots rang out. Instantly Sam shot behind her. There was no where to hide. "Michael Run to the Car. If im not there in 10 minutes use the cell.GO" Sam yelled as she watched the frightened boy run to safty. Sam turned around feeling a pinch in her stomach as she shot down the gaurds that where shooting at her. She would take them out before running to Michael. She would not let them tail her and get Michael again.

Michaels hands trembled as he held Sam's cell phone in his hand for dear life. He had gotten the phone out of the console and was now on the floor in the back seat. He would look at the cellphone for the time. He was getting worried the closer it got for him to call Jason. He only had one more minute before he was to call. He was hoping that Sam was ok. Just then he jumped when the car door opened and Sam jumped in quickly starting the car and speeding off.

As soon as they were a good 4 blocks away from the werehouse Sam looked back at Michael. "You ok buddy?" she asked.

Michael shook his head as he noticed a little blood on Sam's shirt but didn't say anything thinking it was on of the man's she had shot to save him.

**XXXXXX**

About 30 minutes later Sam pulled up to greystone. She looked back in the back seat and saw Michael sleeping. She got up and opened the back door picking up Michael and carring him in. His arms instantly went around her neck as he rested his head on her shoulder as she carried him in. Milo had shut her door smiling happy that she had found Michael.

Sam walked in and Max smiled. "Boss theres a suprise for you" max said in a happy voice.

"I don't like suprises" said Sonny.

Sam stood in the door way with Michael. She saw Carly sitting on the couch with Jason by the bar. "But you might like this one" she said.

Everyone looked up as Sam sat Michael down. In that moment she seat him down she felt a little dizzy and cold so she pulled her jacket closer to her body as she watch the reuion between Michael and his family. She smiled to herself as she leaned a little on the door frame. Her stomach was feeling like something was tearing it apart. But didn't think of anything.

When Carly finally got a good look at Michael she noticed all the blood. "My God Michael theres so much blood" she said. This got everyones attention except Sam's. who was starting to black in and out at the moment.

Carly lifted up Michaels shirt searching for the wound. His white shirt was covered in blood. "Michael where are you hurt?" Carly asked franticly searching him.

"I'm fine Its not mine" he said. Carly sighed. "But it wasn't there when we left" He said. Thats when they all looked over at the door.

"SAM" yelled Jason as he ran to her as she collapsed to the floor blood oozing from her leather jacket. He opened her Jacket more and lefted up the now soaked material of her black shirt. Thats when he saw the gun shot wound. "We got to get her to the hospital now"

With that Sonny, Jason and Max were out the door as Carly stayed behind with Michael. She hoped that Sam would get to the hospital in time. She is after all her best friend and the person that brought her baby boy home.


	17. Chapter 17

_A/N: this is going to be the last chapter... Hope you all enjoyed reading this fic.hopefully now i can get some of my other fics and the new idea out and about and finished. Enjoy this last chapter even though i think its a little crappy... I still own nothing!_

**Chapter 17**

The moment they got Sam to the hospital they took her into emergancy surgery right away. They had all been waiting in lounge even Michael he wanted to be there since Sam saved his life. He also knew how much Carly wanted to be there as well. Everyone was there waiting. Alexis and Ric, Sonny and Carly along with Michael, Jason, Lucky who was also there on business, Nikolas and Emily. The only one missing was Elizabeth but she was the nurse that was in there with Sam.

Sam had been in surgury for 2 hours before the doctors came out. Jason and Alexis were the first up asking about Sam.

"Your daughter is stable and on her way back to her room. Everything was a sucess we didn't have to go far for the bullet. She is very lucky that it didn't go further and cause more damage. She should be waking up soon. So you guys can visit her one at a time. She can have multiple visiters in the morning. Now if you excuse me i have other patients to attend to." with that the doctor left.

**XXXXXX**

Everyone had come to see Sam and left leaving only Lucky and Jason in the room with Sam. Lucky was there because he had to question Sam and Sam wanted Jason with her.

"Sam can you tell me who kidnapped you and Michael?" he asked.

"Nope sorry the only people I saw were gaurds" Sam said plainly.

"Did you reconize who the gaurds worked for?" he asked.

"Nope" she said once again.

Lucky sighed. "Come on Sam. stop being difficult" he said.

"Sorry lucky i can't be helpful. But im getting tired can we continue this later?"

"Fine Sam but ill be back" Lucky said leaving frustrated with her.

Jason stood up and kissed her lips. "How you feel?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Fine... Already wishing to be out of here" she said with a smile.

Jason shook his head. "who did this Sam?"

"Don't worry about it Jason they have been handled... now im going to sleep" Sam said.

"Ok ill be back in a couple hours i got some thing to take care of" he said kissing her again.

Sam watched him leave and waited. Soon things would be finally over.

**XXXXXX**

30 minutes later Sam was already up to no good. She had stolen some scrubs and changed out of her gown leaving it on her bed and snuck out of the hospital. She was going to offically kill the bastard who kidnapped Michael.

Sam had taken a pair of gloves for the hospital as she crept slowly threw the apartment building of her mark. She would not leave anything behind that could lead to her. This was the first time Sam went in not prepared for the kill.

Sam was suprised to find the door uplocked. She slowly went in shutting and locking it behind her. She then searched for the gun she knew would be in the front desk. With that she slowly started searching the apartment for the person she was hunting down.

**XXXXXX**

Jason had finished his stuff early and headed back to the hospital. He noticed it was extra dark in Sam's room and walked in to find the room empty but her gown on the bed. Jason sighed as he knew she left. He had found out who had kidnapped Michael so he had a feeling Sam knew as well and was on her way to handle it now even though she shouldn't be out of bed. Jason sat down in the chair by the bed and sat there waiting for Sam to return.

**XXXXXX**

As Sam crept down the halls to the last room that she gathered was the master bedroom. She was glad the silencer was on the gun as she opened the door. She found her hit in bed asleep. Sam walked over to the bed. Revenge in her eyes as she stared down at the person below her.

The person felt something and opened there eyes and smiled wickedly up at Sam. "Well I see you found out that it was me who had that Corinthos kid kidnapped. You here to kill me?" Sam said nothing as she looked down at the person cold heartless eyes. "How is the gun shot wound? I heard one of the gaurds shot ya" they laughed.

"Say Goodbye" Sam said coldly.

"Goodbye Samantha" Laugh the person as Sam fired putting the bullet through the temple . Sam didn't do nothing but put the gun in the person's hand making it look like they killed themselves.

Sam turned and walked out of the apartment feeling numb and empty. As she thought she would never have put a bullet threw someone she once called a friend.

**XXXXXX**

When Sam got back to the hospital she was shocked to find Jason sitting in the chair sleeping. Sam quitely changed and discarded the scrubs and she had alreayd thrown the gloves out on the way back to the hospital.

Sam got back into bed and fell asleep.

A few hours later both Sam and Jason were woken up by a knock on the door. Sam looked and saw her mother and Lucky walk in with a couple of other officers.

"Whats going on Alexis?" asked Jason.

"Samantha i'm so sorry" she said.

Sam looked from Alexis to Lucky who was walking towards her with scrubs. Sam knew what was happening as she read Lucky's eyes. Few tears ran down Sam's face. As Lucky started talking. "Samantha Mccall you are under arrest for the murder of...Robin Scorpio..." Lucky said stated sadly.

**The End...**

_A/N2: Ya i Know i left it opened at the end. I don't know if ill do a sequel or not... probably not but just incase i ended it like that. Shocker huh? UMMM well hope you enjoyed._

_Ashly_


End file.
